


My Summer Maid

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Blackmail, Bondage, Bukkake, Chikan, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Humiliation, Impregnation, MILFs, Maids, Master/Servant, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 43,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: After barely surviving an injury that almost took her life, Summer was forced to retire from being a huntress. With two daughters and a home to look after, however, she needed new employment - and a chance meeting with an old friend landed her one, albeit not a job she'd ever expected, playing personal maid to the young Jaune Arc. She expected even less to come to like the earnest little boy like a son of her own.But what she really didn't expect was for that boy to grow into a man, or the steps he'd take to have his summer maid.





	1. My Summer Maid

* * *

 

 

Summer Rose hummed to herself as she stepped through the metal gates and into the grounds of the modestly sized mansion in the wealth part of the city of Vale. The gates closed electronically behind her and she walked down the gravel driveway, thinking how strange it was for a huntress like her to work at a place like this.

 _Not a huntress any longer. Not since the accident._ Though, Ozpin didn’t think it much of an accident, not when she’d been targeted so. It was only thanks to Qrow that she was alive at all, but she’d taken an injury that diminished her ability to fight. Faced with the reality of risking death as a huntress and leaving Ruby and Yang all alone, she’d done the only thing she could.

Retired.

Taiyang was supportive of course – ever the perfect husband. But supportive or not, they’d relied on the money she made. Taiyang worked as a teacher in Signal, and while that paid well, it wasn’t enough to support them all. Hence, she’d been forced to find new employment. A daunting task for someone who had no experience other than in slaying Grimm.

Something like this… It had been the lucky break she’d needed, and the only reason she’d gotten the chance at all was because she and Jonathan Arc had been friends. Not the best of friends, more study partners in Beacon, but enough that he’d offered her work in the Arc family mansion. _Jonathan never acted like he was rich at school. Guess that’s what made him so easy to get along with._

“Mrs Rose,” the elderly head butler greeted as she approached the front door. He opened it for her and led her inside. “The young master is studying but should be finished soon. You’re just on time.”

“Am I ever late?” Summer asked sweetly.

“No. Of course not. Some of the others could do to share your commitment to the job.”

Some of the others probably had far harder jobs than she did, to be fair. Summer was only technically a part of the house staff, and she didn’t have to clean or take care of what was essentially a mansion with over fifty different rooms.

“The changing rooms are free for you. Get dressed and go meet the master. I’m sure that by the time you arrive, he’ll be done with his academics.”

“Thank you.”

Summer hoisted her gym bag and crept off to the changing room. The idea of a house _having_ a room solely dedicated to changing clothes was bizarre enough to her, but this one was specifically for the servant’s, too. There was an entire wing for the house staff. The room was simple and small – for the mansion, anyway, it was still as big as her and Tai’s bedroom. It had wooden panelled walls with several full-length mirrors and a collection of benches in the centre. At the back were several wooden cupboards with nameplates on. Summer opened hers and kicked her boots off and put them away. The gym bag fell onto one of the benches.

Stripping quickly, Summer rolled down her stockings and put everything away, then drew out her uniform. It was the kind of thing she might have worn if she wanted to reward Tai for something, and not the king of thing she’d ever thought she might wear for work. When she’d started working here a year ago, she’d been more self-conscious. Now, she simply sat down and rolled on the white thigh-length stockings, tied the little black bows at the top and stepped into her black heels. Her reflection in the mirror showed off her pale skin and motherly figure, the curves and softness appearing once more after a year of no rigorous combat.

Her hair had grown out, too. There wasn’t much point to keep it short now that there was no risk of the Grimm getting hold. It fell to the middle of her back. Bringing it around to her front and between her white bra, Summer ran a hand through it, thinking of days when it would have been shoulder length and caked with Grimm blood.

Those days were gone. Oddly enough, she kind of missed them.

“Better I’m alive to live with the girls,” she said, letting her hair go. “If I kept going out on missions, I’d have died eventually. This isn’t what I thought I’d be doing, but it’s good work.”

The woman in the mirror agreed, smiling once more. Turning away, she picked up the white blouse and buttoned that up, then placed the black corset over the top and tightened the strings. Her cleavage was left free, another thing she’d balked at until she realised everyone working here wore the same.

Stepping into her black skirt, she pulled that up and attached it to the corset, smoothing out the soft material and adjusting the white tulle beneath, which fell in waves to the middle of her thigh. There was only a brief expanse of skin between her skirt and her stockings, and all in all it wasn’t that much different to what she’d worn as a huntress. Just a low more bows and frills. The last piece was a silken choker in white with a little black ribbon attached to it. Clipping that on, Summer looked at herself in the mirror.

 _I look like a sexy maid,_ she thought, not for the first time. _If Jonathan wasn’t so in love with his wife, I might question his choice with this._ Her work wouldn’t wait for her, however. Locking her normal clothing away and checking herself one final time, Summer Rose opened the door and stepped out for her day’s work.

It was time to see to her master.

 

* * *

 

Summer reached her destination just as the door closed and Glynda Goodwitch stepped out. The teacher saw her from the corner of one eye and turned with a welcoming smile. While they had never been the best of friends, you couldn’t be huntresses together and not form some camaraderie. She’d also worked with Ozpin a lot after graduating, so had plenty of time to meet and chat with Glynda.

“Morning Glynda. How is he doing?”

“Afternoon now, and he’s doing well for his age.” Glynda adjusted the clipboard she had with her. “Like most teenage boys, he’s more interested in the practical applications of combat than the theoretical.”

“Like most boys?” Summer teased. “I don’t remember you or I being much different.”

A ghost of a smile flickered across the woman’s face. “I’ll thank you not to let him hear that. You’ll undo all my hard work. Still, he’s doing well and is much further along than many of his peers will be when he attends Beacon. Expected, given all the extra tutelage he receives.”

“Jaune isn’t stupid…” It was both professional courtesy and her own feelings that had Summer come to the poor boy’s defence.

“No, I’ll give him that. I would have thought him nothing but a rich and spoiled brat otherwise, but he _does_ work hard and that speaks well of him. A factor of only coming into their wealth a few years ago, I suppose. He still recalls what it’s like to not have such a fortune to rely on.” Glynda looked back at the door and hummed. “All in all, I’ll look forward to teaching him at Beacon. Even if I’m sure he’ll forego homework in favour of physical training.”

“I wouldn’t expect Yang or Ruby to be any different.”

“I’m sure they won’t be.” Glynda laughed softly and stepped past her. “I really do have to go, however, and I’m keeping you from your work. Have a good day, Summer, and Ozpin sends his regards.”

“Yeah. Tell him I said hi.”

“I will.”

Glynda walked away with a soft wave back, one she returned. Even if she’d been forced to retire, Ozpin working with Qrow and Tai kept them all close knit enough. Plus, her daughters would be going to Beacon in a couple of years. Two for Yang and four for Ruby. _Kids grow up so fast. I can still remember them as babies._ Shaking the nostalgic thoughts off, Summer knocked twice on the door and entered.

Jaune was sat at his desktop computer. The fifteen-year-old boy took one look at her, panicked and shut it down, swivelling on his chair to face her with a wide and excited smile. “Summer!”

“Hey Jaune.” She grinned back, careful not to look at the screen. Growing up with Yang, she knew how kids liked to keep things from their parents and other adults. He was probably looking at something embarrassing. There was no need to drag that up. “How did your lessons with Miss Goodwitch go?”

“Really good! I think…”

“I’m sure you’re doing well.”

Jaune Arc, her master – in a sense, as she was his personal maid – was a young and excitable boy at the best of times. He’d been thirteen when she was first hired by his father, and he’d been a lot shyer then. Part of the reason they wanted a woman in the position was to help him open up, especially around girls. She liked to think she’d done a good job, and his parents certainly thought so.

At fifteen now, he was just coming to the tail-end of puberty. He wasn’t a man yet, but he’d finished growing and was working on filling out. That left him with gangly limbs and a little clumsy at times, but his earnest personality and easy smile always won her over. He had blond hair like her husband and bright blue eyes, but his face was still that of a child’s, albeit one struggling to grow into a man. She doubted he’d had to shave yet and figured he’d boast about it the moment he did.

“Miss Goodwitch says I’m at the level of a final year at Signal,” Jaune said. He always ran through the compliments he’d been given to her. Not in an arrogant way, but an endearing attempt to earn her approval. It was adorable. “If I continue as I’m going, I might start Beacon knowing material up to the second or third year.”

“Oh? And what will you do when you’re bored in lessons?”

“Eh. I’ll help my teammates.”

So cute. He really was a gem. Jaune would mean it too, as one of the things he was most excited about in Beacon was the team system. Mostly because he’d always asked her for stories on Beacon – idolising her as a huntress, even if she’d retired. She’d regaled him with stories of Team STRQ’s escapades to the point that he knew their history as well as any of them.

“Dad was training me the other day too,” he rushed. “Can I show you the move I was learning? You’ll love it! It’s really cool.”

“Hm. We _could_ go a few rounds in the ring…” she said, emphasising the `could` to make it clear her agreement was dependent on him doing something for her. Retired or not, she could still do spars. She just couldn’t fight Grimm. “But my job is to clean your room up first, mister, and you’re as messy as ever.”

His smile wavered.

Summer laughed. She couldn’t help it. “Tell you what, how about you go have a shower and I’ll start cleaning. Then, if you’ll help me finish, we’ll go down and you can show me what you’ve learned. Sound good?”

“Yeah!” Jaune was on his feet immediately and rushing to collect his training clothes, tossing some loose shirts and jeans into the wash bin as he went, already making her job easier. “I’ll be out soon. Promise!”

The bathroom door slammed shut behind him.

 

* * *

 

Cleaning up was the bane of mothers everywhere, especially to young kids. Jaune was old enough to know better and he wasn’t half as bad as Yang could be. Most of his rubbish was huntsman stuff, too, so she could at least understand where his enthusiasm came from. Picking up the last of his training gear and setting it in a basket to be taken to the laundry team later, Summer picked a cloth out of her white apron pocket and began to run it over the sides, cleaning up the dust and much, including several sugary circles where glasses of fizzy soda had been left to leave marks.

Being a maid… It wasn’t what she’d expected, but it wasn’t as _bad_ as what she’d expected, either. Jaune was sweet and had adored her ever since he’d met her at the age of thirteen. Sometimes she thought about introducing him to Yang, but she worried how her boisterous daughter might eat him alive. Maybe Ruby would be better.

Giggling at the thought of Yang teasing Jaune, Summer paid little attention to where she was going, cleaning the side until she bumped into Jaune’s chair. It pushed back into the computer and the mouse was moved, causing the screen to come to life and revealing that which Jaune had been so eager to hide from her.

“Oops.” Wincing, she turned on one heel. “Better hide that before Jaune gets embarra-” It was a video. A video paused halfway through. A video of a wood-panelled room with a bench in the centre. A video with a woman in her undergarments, one foot raised up on the bench as she was pulling on a pair of white stockings with a black bow on the top.

Summer’s stomach flipped.

This… It had to be coincidence. She was jumping to conclusions. Shaking a little, she glanced back to the bathroom door. It was shut and she could still hear the water running. _Maid outfits are hardly unusual. It’s probably just some video from the net. Jaune’s fifteen. This is normal._ It didn’t stop her hand shaking as she pressed the play button and watched the next thirty or so seconds. The woman drew up her stockings and played with her long, dark hair, tipped with red.

Her stomach fell even further.

When the woman turned, there was no denying it. The woman – her – stepped towards what must have been the full-length mirror and drew her hair before her, playing with it as she thought to herself. Thought about the things she’d been thinking on no more than twenty minutes ago.

With her hands shaking, Summer minimised the video. Behind it was a folder, a folder filled with other videos and images. Sitting down on Jaune’s seat quickly, she rifled through them. Most were just labelled with dates. There were other folders, though. One was labelled `Shower` and Summer opened it with a desperate whine. There were fewer videos in it but still some. Ten in total. Opening one at random, she immediately gasped as she saw _her naked body_ stood in one of the mansion’s showers, running soapy foam up and down her body.

“W-What…? Why?”

The video closed. Delving deeper, she found another – this one dated back further. It looked to have started a full year ago when Jaune was fourteen. Images of her at first, then videos. The earliest were just of her in her uniform in various places and poses, sometimes posing with him and smiling at a camera, other times working. One that caught her eye was of her bending down to pick up a basket. Her skirt had ridden up, showing just a glimpse of her white panties beneath. Someone, probably Jaune, had snapped a silent photo and saved it.

Summer reached for another.

A hand slammed down on the mouse, covering hers.

Jaune’s face was pale. His hair was still wet, but he reached over her shoulder, shaking just as badly as her as he closed the computer, turned off the screen and then unplugged it entirely. He dodged back when she kicked the chair away, standing to face him.

For a moment, neither knew what to say. She stared at him and he stared back, both pale, both shaking, both mortified at what had just been seen.

At least for the few seconds it took for righteous indignation to set in.

Jaune saw the moment it happened. “S-Summer, wait-”

“How could you?” Summer meant to scream it, but it came out a hiss. Like a snake. “You- You spied on me! Recorded me! Betrayed my trust!”

“No, I… I…” Jaune trailed off.

“No? Then what’s that?” She flung a hand back toward the screen. “Hundreds of images! A _year’s_ worth of video.” Bitter tears stung at her eyes. “Videos of _me_ ,” she gasped. “Me… naked and… and getting dressed and in the shower and god knows what else. How do you explain all that!?”

He didn’t answer. His mouth opened and closed but no words came out.

“Well?” she said, almost yelling. “Answer me! Tell me what those are. Explain it to me, Jaune. Explain why I shouldn’t go tell your parents right now. Or – Or the police!”

“No!” Jaune lunged for her, reaching for her shoulder.

Summer reacted without thinking. Retired or not, she was a huntress. One hand batted away his arm and then swept back, cracking across his cheek with an almighty clap. Jaune staggered to the side, red blossoming across the side of his face. She couldn’t bring herself to be too upset. For what he’d done, he deserved worse.

“Give me one good reason,” she said. “One good reason why I shouldn’t go to your mother right now.”

“B-Because…” He fought for one. “You’ll lose your job?”

Summer spun on one heel.

“No!”

He tackled her from behind, wrapping both arms over her shoulders. Summer reacted instantly, lashing back with one elbow and drawing an arm forward, twisting it painfully to force him to release her. His training had only just begun, but he did have the advantage of size and weight. Enough to make her topple back and fall onto his mattress. Jaune was quick to climb up and straddle her, hands on her shoulders pinning her down and him sat atop her knees, leaning forward to add more weight.

“You realise I’m a still a huntress,” Summer hissed, not afraid in the slightest. “It’s only training that stops me breaking your arms right now. Don’t give me a good reason to, Jaune. You’re in enough trouble as it is.”

“Y-You can’t lose your job,” Jaune stammered, all too aware that despite the position of power, he had little control over the situation. She could and would break free easily. “Where else are you going to find a job like this?”

“I think I’ll manage.”

“No! Listen. You – If you turn on your boss, me, then _no other family_ will hire you.”

“They will if they know you sexually harassed me!”

“They won’t,” he said. “It’s not right, but they won’t. You’re airing a scandal about the Arc family. People won’t care whether you were right or wrong to do so, only that you did. They’ll look at you and think how if something goes wrong or you see something you don’t like, you’ll run straight to the police.”

“And I will!” she hissed. “You’re breaking the law!”

“They won’t care! You’re meant to show loyalty to the family you’re serving first. It…” Jaune cut off, swallowing nervously. He hardened himself with an audible gulp and continued. “I can’t stop you if you want to tell on me. I’ll be in trouble. I’ll probably not be put in jail, but I’ll maybe lose any chance of getting into Beacon. But that’s it,” he said, shaking his head. “That’s all I’ll lose. You’ll lose your job, your income, and any hope of getting a new job working as a maid. Or one as well paid as this. Even if mom and dad like you, they’ll get rid of you so you’re not a temptation for me to reoffend. What’ll happen to your family then? You need the money.”

Heat turned to ice as Summer’s rage simmered to a cloying cold doubt that settled in her gut. Taiyang never mentioned it but they _were_ struggling. Or they had been, before she found this job. The house on Patch wasn’t cheap to run and Ruby and Summer wanted to be huntresses, jobs with huge costs involved. Even making the weapon Ruby wanted, or getting her the materials, was likely to put them back ten years of savings.

A weapon lasted a lifetime and could keep its wielder alive. You couldn’t afford to go cheap on that. With both Yang _and_ Ruby getting to that age, and with Yang wanting a motorbike on top of things? Their family _needed_ her to keep her job. They’d never say it, but without her ability to fight and go on hunts, she was a burden. A burden they loved, but a burden all the same.

And if she went to his parents, she’d lose this job. A job that was already far more well-paid than she deserved for the work done, and which she had no real qualifications to be in. Who else would hire her? Where could she possibly get a job as someone with no qualifications and no experience in anything other than fighting? There were no teaching spots open and she didn’t know how to teach, either. Fear ran through her and her muscles loosened. Jaune felt it, leaning back and taking his hands off her shoulders.

“You get it, right?” he asked, desperate in his need for an answer. “You understand? You can’t go to anyone. If you do and they see me like this, with a slap on my face? They’ll assume the worst. You’ll be out of a job faster than you can blink.”

Always in her life, Summer had taught Yang and Ruby to follow their morals and do the right thing, no matter what was offered. Here and now, she hated herself for considering the other side of the argument. _I can’t afford to take the high ground. Not and lose everything._

“M-Maybe we can pretend this didn’t happen,” Summer whispered.

Jaune’s entire body relaxed. “Yeah. Yeah, I think we could.” He touched his cheek, the handprint. “T-Training accident. You fell. I tried to catch you. Your hand caught me.”

“Yes…” Summer nodded glumly. “But it has to stop!” she added, eyes sharpening. “The pictures and the videos. All of it. Swear you’ll never do that again to me or any other woman. And you have to delete all those ones, too. I want them gone!”

He stared down at her. Jaune’s eyes, so filled with fear a moment ago, dipped down her body then back up. There was something within them, a dark flame that had been lit. He licked his lips, looked down once more and then up. “What will you do if I say no?”

“W-What…?”

“What will you do,” he repeated slowly. “If I say no. If I refuse. If I said I was going to _keep_ those videos, and that I was going to… to…” His cheeks darkened but he forced himself on, almost like he _needed_ to know the answer. “If I was going to masturbate to them later?”

Summer’s mouth fell open. “I… I… well, I…” What would she do? Go to his parents? That was already not an option. What could she do to force him? “I-I’d be disappointed in you,” she tried. “I’d be upset.”

His eyes burned with strange intensity. “But you wouldn’t stop me. You can’t stop me.”

“…” There was nothing she could say.

Jaune clambered off her quickly and threw himself down on the bed beside her. He reached down and unbuckled his pants, pushing them down off his hips and his boxers a second later. The _biggest_ penis Summer had ever seen popped free, easily a foot long and already hard. Jaune gripped it in one hand and began to stroke up and down.

“What are you doing!?” she shrieked, recoiling away and covering her mouth with one hand. It took her a second to turn her head away, too. “Stop that! Put it away!”

“Why?” he asked, grunting. “You – ah – can’t stop me. Right? What are you going to do? Ugh. Tell my parents? Get fired?” Even unable to see it, she could _hear_ the sound of his hand jerking up and down. “I do this all the time,” he whispered. “To videos and pictures of you.”

“Stop!”

“I had a crush on you since the first day you looked after me.”

“Jaune, stop it.”

“I couldn’t help myself. You were just so sexy. And as I got older, I only wanted you all the more.”

“Oh my God…” Summer put her hands over her face, unable to believe what she was hearing, let alone what was going on behind her. “J-Jaune, that’s-” Sweet? Nice of him? It was none of those things. “That’s… flattering, but – but I’m a married woman. And twice your age. I have a daughter your age for crying out loud. You’re fifteen!”

“I’m also your master,” he said. “Turn around.”

Summer remained facing the other way.

“Turn around,” he said again. “That’s an order. If you don’t, I’ll tell mom and dad you slapped me.”

What that would mean for her went unsaid. Summer closed her eyes and sifted her knees so that she had turned to face him. Both hands were in her lap as she sat on her knees atop the bed. She heard him laugh breathily.

“Open your eyes, Summer.”

“Is this… Is this really necessary?” she whispered. “I already said I wouldn’t tell on you.”

“Open your eyes. I want you to watch me.

One silver eye cracked open, flicking away the second it caught sight of his monstrous shaft. With Jaune waiting and refusing to continue, she forced the other open. “There,” she whispered. “I’m looking.”

“Watch me properly. I want your eyes on me.”

“Jaune,” she protested. “This is all kinds of wrong. We can’t do this. _I_ can’t do this.”

Jaune stopped what he was doing without question. “You’re right.”

“I – I am!?” She hadn’t thought that would work.

“Sure. Because you’re my maid and your job is to look after my needs.” Jaune moved over and flopped down, resting his head and shoulders on her lap. His eyes, still so innocent and yet filled with some unidentifiable lust, looked up at her. “Which is why _you_ are going to be the one to jerk me off.”

“What!?” Summer flinched.

“You heard me.” He grabbed her hand and tried to move it towards his penis, only for Summer to pull back. “Do it,” he said. “If you do, I’ll not mention how you slapped me. You’ll not lose your job.”

Biting her lip, Summer looked down to his twitching member. It kept jerking of its own accord, bulging painfully and flushed with colour. It was straining to reach her despite that Jaune was laid flat on his back. It was… bigger than Taiyang’s, she reluctantly admitted.

“If I do this…” Gods, she couldn’t believe she was thinking about it. “You have to promise not to tell your parents I hit you. Or anyone!”

“I swear. Do this and I’ll _never_ bring up you hitting me again. You have my word.”

Summer couldn’t believe she was about to do this. Her hand reached out and then hesitated, fingers only a few inches away from him. She bit her lip and tried to look away, only to find her eyes drawn back again. His dick twitched toward her and she inched back a little, intimidated by the size of it, and the implications.

 _Just get it over and done with,_ she told herself. _He’s fifteen. He won’t be able to hold it in._

With a deep breath, Summer closed her eyes and took hold of him. His skin was soft and hot against her fingertips, even hotter against the palm of her hand. He was so wide that her hand couldn’t quite close around him. She heard him gasp on her lap and tried not to think of that as she brought her hand down, stroking him to his base. His pubic hair tickled the bottom of her hand.

“Is this enough?” she asked, voice weak.

“Y-Yeah. Keep going. Wank me.”

Though she could have done without the definition, Summer did as she was told, slowly gliding her hand up and down his shaft. It really was a foot long at least and she had to work her wrist, closing her fingers over his bulbous head and then running them down the length of him to his base, squeezing at the last. The raw strength of him pulsed through it, forcing her fingers apart as if the penis itself were a living, breathing entity of its own.

On her lap, Jaune moaned and gasped for breath. As expected, although he had size on his side, he was still inexperienced. He’d only ever felt his own hand. It wouldn’t be hard to make him cum and get it over with. She began to pump faster, reaching for that goal.

His hands on the underside of her breasts drew a frown. “Hey! I didn’t say you could do that.”

“You didn’t say I couldn’t,” Jaune wheezed. “I’ve dreamed of your tits for so long.”

“Yeah well, keep dreaming.” She slapped his hands away. “I’m already doing this. Just… Just sit back and enjoy it, okay? Don’t make me regret this anymore than I already am.”

He accepted with a fresh gasp, his arms falling flat and gripping the bedsheets as his hips pushed up, fucking her hand even as she ran it up and down him. Summer swallowed and looked down at him, at his cock. It was swollen and twitching badly, even a little moist as his precum beaded on the top and ran down his length. Her fingers collected it on the next pass and she cringed at the texture. It did make stroking him easier, though. Plenty of lubrication.

_How is it so big? It’s unrealistically so. He’s going to make someone far too happy…_

“Ah-” Jaune’s head reared back. His hips bucked. “I – I think I’m – oh, ooooh!”

Already? Summer was quick to pump harder and faster, aiming his cock away as she did. The last thing she wanted was his discharge all over her.

Her eyes widened.

Shit! His cum!

She wasn’t part of the laundry team – she couldn’t get rid of the evidence. If he shot his load everywhere, someone would notice. They might not connect it to her, but if they noticed it was after she’d been in his room with him, the maids would talk. The head butler would find out and investigate, maybe talk to Jaune.

“Ah! Ah! Ooh!” Jaune was no help, writhing. His cock bulged in her hand, stretching her fingers apart. There was no time!

Summer leaned down and opened her mouth.

Jaune’s eyes snapped open. “Oh god!”

The first splash struck her tongue. Bitter and warm, his cum rushed into her mouth so quickly that her cheeks bulged. A little seeped out past her lips, sealed around the head of his cock, and yet more was coming. So much and so fast that she had to swallow, or it would burst out onto the sheets.

Closing her eyes, Summer did the only thing she could. She swallowed the first load in a hefty gulp, then sucked hard on his cock, leaning down to take several more inches of him into her mouth, all the while gripping the base of his shaft and squeezing, forcing out every last shred of evidence.

“Ooooh! Ahhhh!” Jaune bucked up into her mouth, mouth open wide and back arched up into her. “Ooooooh!”

There was so much! Summer swallowed and swallowed, sucking on every discharge until the ropes of sticky cum finally began to slow down. His cock continued to twitch but no more came. Even so and just in case, she pumped him a few more times and sucked on his head, making sure there wouldn’t be any nasty surprises. Licking his dick clean, Summer glanced back to her lap, where Jaune had seemingly passed out. Too much pleasure to handle.

Pulling off him, she gasped for air. Her mouth tasted of his seed and she brought a finger up to her lip, wiping away a small amount of semen that had dribbled out. It was connected to her lip in a thin trail of sticky off-white.

Cringing, she slurped it up and past her lips, swirled it in her mouth and swallowed.

 _It’s just to get rid of the evidence,_ she told herself. Speaking of, Jaune was unconscious but with his pants around his knees and his softening cock slumped over his stomach, a small puddle of semen below his bellybutton.

Pushing him off her lap, she braced his shoulders and tugged his boxers back up, pushing his monster cock inside. She then brought his pants up and buckled those with a little more difficulty. The glistening semen on his stomach bothered her. There was a chance someone would see it. Looking around to make sure she wouldn’t be seen, Summer leant over and supped it off him, licking his body clean. Once she was sure it was done, she pushed him under the covers and stepped off the bed.

She was shaking badly.

That… That hadn’t been Jaune. For a moment, she could have sworn it was a different person. Not the kind, caring and studious young man she’d come to see as a favoured nephew, but a cruel and controlling man heady on newfound power.

Adjusting her maid uniform and wiping her lips clean, Summer spared one last look to her `master` before fleeing. She’d tell the staff he was feeling tired and called it a day early. No one would question her.

Meanwhile, she had some serious decisions to make…

 

* * *

 

Summer arrived at the mansion before lunch, already dressed in her maid uniform and without a bag of clothing to her name. If the head butler noticed the difference, he made no note of it, only saying that the young master was expecting her and was studying in his room. Summer ascended the stairs with a determined expression, eyes hardened, and shoulders squared.

Pushing open the door to his room, she strode in, finding him sat at his computer as usual.

“Jaune, I’ve made my decision. I’m resigning.”

“What?” He wheeled to face her, eyes wide. “You can’t.”

“I can. I’ve thought about it and… I know I’ll probably lose any chance of finding a job that pays this well, but I’ll make do. I won’t report you to the police.” God knows she should, but that would require the disgusting things she’d done to be aired to her family. Taiyang, she dreaded to imagine what he would think. “But I can’t keep working here if you’re going to do what you did yesterday to me. It wasn’t right and… and after a night to think about it, I realised I can’t do this. I’m leaving.”

“But what about your job?” he asked, desperate to keep her. “What about the money!?”

“Money isn’t worth my happiness, Jaune.”

“Is your family worth your happiness?”

Summer’s eyes narrowed. “What is _that_ supposed to mean?”

“It…” Jaune looked nervous, frightened, but also hungry. He had that same dark look he’d worn the day before, the same nervous energy. “It’s exactly what it sounds like.” He turned the computer screen around so that she could see it.

On it, a video was frozen with a picture of her kneeling over a clearly sleeping Jaune, his cock in her hand and her lips stained white.

Summer’s stomach fell. “W-What…?”

“It’s pretty incriminating,” Jaune said nervously. “What would your husband think?”

Her world was spinning. Her head- Summer fell to her knees, eyes locked on the screen as nightmares of Taiyang leaving rushed through her head. The whole video would have shown Jaune forcing her, but that image looked the other way around. There would be more, too, pictures of her taking him into her mouth, of her cleaning up the evidence.

Something only a guilty person would do. Summer Rose, predator, taking advantage of her sleeping charge and sexually assaulting him. Tears burned at her eyes and her hands shook violently. A soft whimper escaped her.

“No one has to know,” Jaune said softly, sweetly. “It can be our secret.”

“You… You promised you’d not do this,” she whispered.

“I promised I’d hide the evidence of you hitting me. And I did. Mom and dad are convinced it happened in a spar. I didn’t promise anything else.” He leaned forward, smiling at her and licking his lips. “But if you stay as my maid and keep me happy, I can promise not to share this with anyone. It’ll be our little secret. Just you and me.”

Her voice wavered and cracked. “You’ll not tell…?”

Coming around behind her, Jaune leaned down and kissed her neck. “No one.”

 

* * *

 

Summer fell back onto the mattress and bounced. No sooner had she settled than Jaune was up with her, eyes wide and full of wonder. He gripped her hands and forced them up over her head, pinning them down with her wrists crossing over one another. “Keep them there,” he whispered. “Don’t move them.”

His hands roamed over her arms, running down her wrists to her elbows, then her shoulders and beyond, until he finally held them out, hovering an inch over each breast. Kneeling over her compliant frame, he swallowed and brought his hands down to cup each magnificent breast. His fingers kneaded them, gripping onto the fabric of her white blouse.

“God, I’ve thought about playing with these for so long.” He squeezed and rolled them left and right, staring down with his mouth open and a hazy look in his eyes. Suddenly impatient, he dipped his fingers down through the top of her blouse, touching her skin directly and running his fingers along the edge of her bra. “This has to go,” he whispered, tugging at her top. “Don’t move your hands!” he repeated as she made to do just that. “I… I want to undress you. You just lay there.”

Summer made a low sound and leaned her head back, looking up towards the headboard of the bed and trying to ignore his hands fiddling with her lace bodice. Not looking only made it worse as she experienced everything all the more, his fingers tugging at the knots and the tight black material loosening, then being pulled off. He was rough and eager, dragging her blouse up out of her skirt and bunching it up in his hands, trying to get it up over her head. He left it on her arms around her elbows, not even bothering to pull it up over her hands as her breasts were revealed.

His hands touched her bosom again, ran over it. He groaned and leaned down to plant a kiss on her cleavage, just under her neck. His tongue dipped out and licked at the valley of her breasts, dipping down between them and lapping at her skin. Summer shivered.

He wasn’t satisfied with that for long. He pulled her bra down rather than remove it, laughing deliriously as her boobs bounced free. Still supple thanks to her training regime, they were full and round with bright nipples that stood at attention. Jaune tweaked one with his fingers, drawing a whimper from her.

“You like that?”

“No,” she hissed. “Just get it over with. Do what you want.”

“I will. Patience.” He leaned in to kiss her left nipple. “I always wondered what you’d taste like.” He didn’t want for a response and leaned down again, laying his body flat against hers with his chest on her stomach and his face between her breasts. Drawing her left nipple into his mouth, he suckled on it like an aggressive baby, teasing it between his teeth, drawing it almost painfully into his mouth and lavishing the sensitive nub with his tongue.

“Hm,” he moaned around it, suckling and slurping loudly. “Mmm. Mm. Hm.”

Summer closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, trying not to show any reaction – or worse, experience it. Her breasts had always been sensitive; a consequence of having Ruby. That Jaune could stimulate them so was no surprise. Her body didn’t register her lack of consent, only that she was having her tits played with.

He moved onto her right breast after the first was well and truly bathed with his spit. He continued to play with it with his other hand, but his lips latched onto the other and sucked on it, Jaune leaning back and up as he inhaled with so much force that her breasts followed him, pitching up until he let go with a loud `pop` sound. Her tits jiggled, a circle around her nipple bright pink thanks to his `love bite`.

Breathing heavily and shaking with excitement, Jaune stood up and unbuckled his pants, drawing out his belt and tossing it away. He knelt off her a second to shuck off his pants and underwear, revealing his hard shaft once more, then knelt back over her, one knee under each armpit. “Keep your hands up there,” he said, placing his cock between her breasts and holding them together. “I’m going to fuck your tits, Summer. How does that sound?”

“Disgusting.”

“Guess I shouldn’t have asked.” Jaune began to thrust his hips back and forth, sliding his length between her breasts and holding them with his hands, forming a tight corridor of soft flesh through which he could rub himself. Summer winced each time his head brushed up over her breastbone, becoming visible to her through the valet of her chest.

“Unh. Ah. Ugh.” He pumped and pumped, squeezing her breasts tighter and tighter while working his hips. His face was flushed with exertion. “That feels so good. I bet you never thought you’d be giving a boy a tit job.” He laughed. “I never thought I’d get one.”

Refusing to say a word, Summer looked away.

“This is hard.” He sighed and came to a stop. “Fine. Use your hands. I want you to pin your tits on either side of my cock. Move them up and down, too. Rub me off.”

Working her blouse off, Summer complied, bringing her hands down to cup the sides of her breasts and push them against him. That let him lean forward and place his hands down on the mattress, thrusting into her on all fours while his stomach and chest hovered above her face.

 _So disgusting,_ she thought, watching his hard shaft poke up from her bosom with every thrust. _I can’t believe the sweet boy I admired so would do this._ The red head of his cock kept looking up toward her, his little slit visible. _And I can’t believe how big he is. It’s incredible._

“Ah! Ah! That’s it!” Jaune gasped and fell onto his elbows, his chest leaning against her hair. He began to thrust into her breasts harder and harder. “I’m going to cum,” he groaned. “Summer, I’m going to cuuu-”

The first rope of sticky white seed splashed over her chin and lips. Summer closed her eyes a second later and brought her breasts up, engulfing him as best she could. She felt sticky warmth spread between her breasts and dribble out onto her chest, but he was too big to contain. Jaune thrust again and poked his head out from her cleavage, shooting more of his seed up onto her neck and shoulder. She could feel it dribbling down her chin and onto her hair.

“Shiiit…” Jaune rolled off and to the side, panting harshly. “Oh wow, that was amazing.”

 _Yeah,_ she thought glumly. _Amazing._

Before she could ask if that was it, he was moving again, crawling down to her legs with his twelve inches dandling down between his own. She didn’t bother to move, simply laying there as he picked up one foot and pulled her heel off, tossing it off the bed then doing the same with her other foot. He ran his hands over her stocking-clad ankles and legs, drifting higher until he found the gap of skin between her stockings and skirt.

“I always thought these looked hot on you. “I snuck into laundry once and stole a pair of your stockings. I’ve got them hidden in my drawers somewhere, all crusty and sticky with cum.”

Summer grimaced. “I didn’t need to know that…”

“Maybe I’ll make you wear them next time.” He ran his hands higher, under her skirt to tickle at the insides of her thighs. “I don’t have the patience for it now, though.” With a red face he looked up at her. “Lift your skirt up for me.”

“C-Can’t you? You’re right there.”

“I want to see you do it,” he said. “Actually, stand up. Stand up on your knees.”

Summer groaned but did as asked, crawling up to stand with her top bare and covered in drying semen and her face a bright red. Reaching down with both hands, she drew up her skirt and held it between the finger and thumb of each hand.

“Whoah.” Jaune knelt and looked up under it, admiring her white underwear. Simple cotton, but he acted like he’d never seen the like before. “Keep holding your skirt up like that,” he said, reaching one hand between her legs.

“Hngh.” Summer flinched as he stroked her core, pushing her panties up with two fingers to rub at her entrance.

“Wow.” Jaune pressed his face against the front of her underwear and inhaled deeply, missing the disgusted look she shot him. “Keep holding your skirt up,” he said, reaching under with both hands to tug at the waistband of her underwear. “I want to see you properly.”

There was no stopping him. Not without risking everything. Summer closed her eyes as she felt her knickers be drawn down her thighs. He paused once he’d gotten it just enough to see her trimmed bush, then dragged it the rest of the way down quickly. He moved forward, accidentally knocking her off balance and causing her to fall back, legs tangled under her. He didn’t seem to care, forcing her legs apart and pulling her underwear off, then pushing his face between her legs and licking at her.

Summer’s body tensed and she tossed her head to the side, _still_ holding her skirt up with both hands despite it being unnecessary.

“I need to be inside you,” Jaune said, leaning back and spreading her legs, fishing his cock into hand. “I need to know what you feel like.”

“What!?” Summer looked down and worked a foot in front of him, pressing it against his chest to keep him back. “No! Absolutely not! I’m a married woman!”

“You’re _my_ maid!” He grabbed her foot and pulled it to the side, sliding forward on his knees and dragging her down at the same time until his thighs were against her buttocks. “And you’ll do what I want if you don’t want your husband and daughters to see those videos of you.”

“Grk.” Summer gritted her teeth and looked away. “F-Fine. But use protection.”

“And ruin my first time?” Jaune thrust into her in one go, sliding all twelve inches into her body with a raw gasp. “N-Not a chance!”

Summer’s back arched as he dove in deeper than anyone ever had before. Not a virgin by any means, her body took him easily for the first eight inches – Taiyang’s size – but the rest was all Jaune, stretching her wide than she ever had been before and dragging a strangled groan of pure lust from her throat.

Her hands slapped over her mouth a second later, but it was too late.

“You like that!?” Jaune’s voice was heady. There was a huge grin on his face. “I knew you liked me.”

“N-No. That’s not true.”

“You’re saying that, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off my dick when you were stroking me. I saw it on the video. You kept looking.”

“It’s the size,” Summer lied, tears in her eyes. “I was surprised.”

“You like it.” He thrust up into her, drawing a gasp from her lips. “You like being used by me.”

“No! No, I don’t!”

“Heh. Liar.” Jaune leaned forward, drawing up both of her legs so that she was bent in half, knees almost touching her shoulders and her white stockings bouncing over his shoulders. He hammered into her furiously, pounding her into the mattress and staring into her eyes the whole time. “Look at me,” he hissed when she turned away. He gripped her face and drew her back. “Look at the person fucking you, Summer.”

“Hn. Ah. Gah.” The desperate little whines slipped out with every thrust, forced past her lips as he drove the air from her.

“That’s it,” Jaune whispered, leaning down to press his lips to hers. His tongue dipped into her open mouth and found hers, wrestling and writhing against it. Her own fought back – trying to push him out of her mouth but only making it all the better for Jaune.

The wet slap of his balls echoed against her ass. He knelt back up and gripped her ass, pulling her up off the bed and onto his lap as he slammed his hips into hers, plunging deep inside her. Summer’s hands had fallen above her head at some point and fisted themselves in the bedsheets, drawing them back until they were scrunched up in her hands. Her breasts ached and she mewled happily as he leaned down to capture one heaving tit in his mouth, sucking and nibbling on her teat.

“Hah! Ah! Oh! Ye- Hnghh!” Summer bit off the word before it could slip free.

There was no doubting he heard it. His pace increased, driving her ever deeper into the mattress and a haze of lust and need. He was bigger than Taiyang, but more than that he was harder, rougher and far more energetic. He fucked her like a man dying of thirst.

_I don’t like this! I don’t! I don’t!_

Her body arched up into him, head falling back to give him better access to her neck. Jaune took full advantage, layering kisses up and down her throat. His chest pressed down into hers as he worked his way up to her lips once more, licking at her tongue and leaning back as she leaned forward to claim his lips. He grinned, pleased at her need.

“You’re mine now,” he whispered. “Whenever you’re with your husband, you’ll think of me.”

“No,” she panted. “That’s not true.”

“You will. You know it’s true.” Jaune thrust into her again, driving himself so deep that her mouth and eyes opened wide. “And I’ll give you something to make sure you do,” he wheezed. “Here it comes!”

What? Now-? Summer’s eyes grew wider still.

“Outside!” she begged. “Pull out! I’m not on the pill!”

“Good!” Jaune leaned in and bit her neck, jerking once inside her and then unleashing a torrent of heat directly into her body. His groan met hers, the twin sounds filling the room as Summer’s head fell back, eyes wide and mouth open as what felt like gallon after gallon of cum was dumped inside her. It filled her so quickly, spreading into her womb as her legs fell down on either side of Jaune’s waist, twitching badly, toes curled under her white stockings as her own orgasm ripped through her.

 _I’m cumming as he does._ The hysterical thought reached her even through the shock. _I came to being blackmailed and fucked by a fifteen-year-old. I… I actually came…_

“Ugh. Agh.” Jaune collapsed atop her, face buried in her neck as he came. His huge dick was nestled deep inside her body, still spasming occasionally and shooting an errant rope of cum deep inside her. His knees dug into the mattress, pushing him a little closer, seeking every inch of her pussy that he could. “Oh, Summer,” he moaned. “I’m going to knock you up.”

“N-No…”

“I am.” He kissed her neck. “And you’re not going to do a thing to stop me.” He kissed her again, this time on the underside of her chin, before he worked his way up to her mouth and hovered there, breathing into her lips. “Understand? You’re mine to use as I please now, and if you refuse then I’ll make sure everyone you know sees not only the last video, but this one too.”

Summer’s breath hitched. Her eyes closed.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes… master.”

 

* * *

 

Summer stepped out of the changing room and made her way up the stairs, one hand on the railing and her face red, legs unsteady and shaking. Several maids passed her by with concerned looks, but she smiled for each and waved them off, making her excuses as necessary and doing whatever she could to stop her knees from knocking together. As she reached the top, she paused and gasped for breath, then carried on with an ungainly gait.

Glynda met her outside Jaune’s room. Summer’s heart sank.

“Summer!” The woman smiled for her. “How are you? You look… Are you okay, Summer?”

“Y-Yes.” Summer almost choked on the word, then swallowed. “Sorry, I haven’t had much to drink today. F-Feeling a little – ah – parched.” Her smile was flimsy, and she gasped on the last word, shaking for a moment before steadying herself.

“Are you sure?” Glynda asked, all concern. “If you’re not feeling well today, I’m sure Jaune would let you go home early. The boy idolises you.”

Summer flinched. “No. I’m fine. E-Excuse me,” she pushed past, legs moving woodenly. “I – I should get to w – ah-” She stumbled and caught herself on the door.

“Summer!”

“M’fine,” Summer slurred. “Sorry. Got to work.” Slipping through, she slammed the door shut on the concerned woman’s face. The moment she did, she slumped down to her knees, shaking and pressing her forehead against the door.

“Morning Summer,” Jaune said cheerily, over by the computer as usual but this time with his hand on a small remote control. “That was pretty rude of you by the way, closing the door on Miss Goodwitch like that.”

“Mhm.” Summer moaned, stumbling to her feet. “P-Please stop…”

“Let me see,” Jaune said, leaning forward.

Obediently, Summer reached down and raised her skirt, showing Jaune how her panties were pushed down a little, the bottom wet as they strained around a quietly vibrating and twisting piece of silicone and plastic buried deep inside her. One that Jaune had the controls to, and which had been ramped up to high.

Summer vibrated with it. “Mmm. Pleaseeee…”

“Please, what?”

“Please stop, master. Let me take it out!”

Jaune laughed and pushed his chair back, rolling out. His fly was down, his cock out and pointing towards her. “How about you give me a treat first and I’ll consider it.” Jaune patted his thigh and spread his legs. “You know what to do.”

Desperately, Summer crawled on all fours towards him, knelt between his knees, opened her mouth and leaned forward. Soft warmth engulfed the head of Jaune’s cock, and he leaned back, placing one hand atop Summer’s head and stroking her hair.

His other hand reached out to the control and flicked it to `max`. Summer squealed around his length, body shaking madly and the vibrations travelling all the way up to her mouth and throat, then rushing into his cock and balls. Jaune groaned and held onto her hair, standing up and thrusting forward as he shot his load into the woman’s mouth.

As he held her there, nose buried into his pubic hair and her throat bobbing as she swallowed, body shivering as the vibrator ravaged her, Jaune couldn’t help but close his eyes and sigh happily. Summer swallowed every last drop, but he held her there still, just enjoying the warmth of her mouth.

“Such a good little maid.”

 


	2. My Summer Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blackmail continues while a family crisis leaves Summer wondering whether Jaune is using her, or she is using him...

* * *

 

 

 

Jaune paced around his room.

Summer was coming soon, and that time always brought with it tension and terror in equal measure. Would she come? Would she bring the police? Would she tell someone? Were his parents about to find out?

He kept expecting it, waiting for it.

In a way, he knew he’d deserve it.

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. It wasn’t supposed to be anything like this. He’d not planned any of it or ever dared to think it; the whole thing had just blown up in his face and he’d been forced to adapt. Back when he first met Summer, he’d fallen for her. Fallen hard.

She was married of course, and he’d known there was never a chance. It didn’t stop him dreaming. Those dreams soon turned to fantasies, and those fantasies to desperate little masturbation sessions as he’d grown older and into puberty.

At first that had been enough.

That soon changed. He wasn’t sure when the idea of recording her had come into mind, only that he’d needed more. He’d taken to bending over when she did, trying to look under her skirt. At one point he’d made a show of rummaging in his school bag for supplies, bent double and straining so hard for the slightest glimpse of her underwear.

Having so much money to hand, it hadn’t been hard to buy a small camera and hide it in her changing room, burying it under several towels and in a basket. He could still remember how badly he’d been shaking at the time, how he expected her to find it, burst into his room and demand answers, his mother with her. He could remember nearly jumping out his skin when she knocked on the door soon after. He could remember furiously beating off to the video of Summer undressed that evening, and for the next week straight.

The first step was always the easiest. In a way, he wished he _had_ been found. At least then he could have stopped. Getting away with it only made him think he could keep doing it, and after a while it had become an addiction. He’d bought more cameras, hid them better and started to hold a _collection_ of videos and pictures. Every day, every night, every chance he had. It became so bad that he couldn’t get off on the same video twice. He needed a new one every day.

Summer Rose became his addiction.

And then she’d found the videos.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. He’d been an idiot to just leave it on his computer, but he’d felt invincible. A whole year had gone by with her never noticing and that left him complacent. By the time he realised he’d left it on his PC, it was too late. He’d found Summer standing over it, staring at the screen with a horrified expression.

He could have died right then and there. He didn’t know how he’d kept himself from just falling to his knees and babbling out apologies and begging for forgiveness. Adrenaline probably. All he knew was that his dirty secret had finally been outed and Summer now had all the control over his life.

Until, she didn’t…

Blackmail.

His head fell into his hands. He paced harder.

 _I didn’t mean for it to be like this,_ he told himself. _I just wanted her to not tell mom. I just wanted to stay out of trouble._

He just hadn’t been able to help himself. Summer had been so vulnerable, so angry but all of a sudden the power had swung in his direction. He liked to think it was a twisted fire coming to life inside him, but that would be a lie. The desire was always there, the lust and the temptation. He’d just never had the opportunity to act on it. When Summer had given him it, combined with all the fear and the adrenaline, he hadn’t been able to say no.

He'd been weak, and Summer paid the price.

“I have to put a stop to this.” He swallowed. “I’m the one in control. If I say we don’t do anything, we don’t. It’ll be like normal.”

Easy words. They didn’t stop him pacing around his room biting on his fingernails. When the CCTV cameras outside finally caught Summer’s approach, he all but collapsed in relief. She was alone. No police, no armed escort, no furious Taiyang come to kill him. The relief was crushing, so much so that he had to sit down.

The sudden jump from absolute terror to relief had his body tense. His dick was hard; he couldn’t help it. When Summer began to get changed on the screen, and down in the changing rooms, it got harder still.

_I should turn this off. I should give her some privacy. That would be a good step to fixing this._

His finger hovered over the button to turn off the camera.

He didn’t. Couldn’t. He watched, mouth dry.

By the time Summer was changed and knocking on his door, he had his cock out and in hand, stroking it with a desperate and agonised expression. He was so damn weak.

Summer paused when she came in, spying him quickly and closing the door behind her, stepping forward while trying not to look at what he was doing.

“Well,” she said, “I’m here.” One of her feet nudged at the floor nervously. “What is it you want me to do? It’s not like I can stop you…”

Did she have to say it like that? Did she have to sound so defeated?

Far from turn him off, it was making him feel powerful. Making him feel things he wished he didn’t. Here she was, twice his age and a hundred times as powerful as him, yet she was dressed in a maid’s uniform and utterly beholden to any request he had.

There was no helping it. He was doomed.

Jaune spread his legs and motioned between them, feeling his cock harden further as Summer made a defeated sound and lowered onto one knee, crawling toward him. No words were exchanged; no words were needed. Taking his shaft in one hand, she closed her warm mouth over the tip.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three months.

It had been three months since her ordeal began. Three months since Jaune first took her, and since when he’d taken her time and time again in positions so varied and bizarre that it was hard to keep up. He was a young man filled with ideas and desperate to experiment. Some of the things he demanded of her were downright ridiculous.

Masturbation, toys, sex, anal, bukkake. His imagination kept up with the days and he had the resources to buy all sorts of little extras, including costumes. She’d been forced to dress up as a nurs, huntress and more. There wasn’t a day that went by without him coming inside her.

Taiyang didn’t know. No one did. As time went on it became harder and harder to think of telling them. How could she when she’d have to explain why it took three months for her to come clean? They’d ask why she didn’t tell them and think it was that she didn’t trust them. It would tear everyone apart. That, more than anything, became the material which really kept her at his beck and control.

After three months, she’d started to become inured to it all.

Used to it.

She’d also become experienced in pleasing Jaune, though that was more from the amount of practice she had rather than any effort or desire on her part. Leaning forward, she placed both hands on his thighs and took him to his base, dragging her tongue up the underside of his shaft and humming loudly, causing her throat to vibrate.

Jaune gasped on his chair, legs shaking under her fingertips. His eyes watched her, one pinched shut and the other open. She had no idea what he was thinking; whether he felt guilty, excited or some strange combination of the two. The only thing she knew was that there was a dark desire there, a lust that couldn’t be sated even by his release.

And that release was coming. As was Jaune.

“Ah! Hah!” He whimpered, a sound that only reminded her how young he was, if not innocent. She had to draw back so that her lips were sealed around his tip only. She knew from experience how much he could cum.

The first blast of it filled her mouth. Summer swallowed. The days of refusing to were long past; he would only order her to or pinch her nose, and it was hard to clean semen off the floor. She closed her eyes and swallowed in great gulps, throat bobbing as the thick and milky material was drawn down into her stomach.

Her body had gotten used to it as well. It didn’t even make her feel sick anymore and she knew the taste well. She held still as he clasped his hands over her head, gripping her hair to hold her in place as his body trembled.

Collapsing back, he gasped and let her pull away, his entire body slack.

Wiping her lips clean, Summer stood and swallowed again, tasting the residual cum in her mouth. She hadn’t thought to bring a drink up, which meant it would linger there for a while. Seeing Jaune sat there so satisfied had her pulse racing but she fought the anger down. It wouldn’t help her.

“Anything else, _master_?”

He heard the derision she put into that word. The helpless, impotent dig. A futile gesture. Jaune knew that.

Summer knew it, too.

“I – I ordered a new outfit,” he said, voice a whisper. He almost sounded guilty, but there was a little excitement which won out over it. “I’d like to see you in it. And… And to…” He licked his lips and looked away, face red.

“To fuck me?” Summer asked, defeated.

“Y – Yeah. I want to make love to you in it.” He staggered over to his bed and drew out a parcel of clothing wrapped in cellophane. Tearing it open, he pulled out the outfit, still hanging on a coat hanger. “What do you think?”

Familiar. That was her only thought. It was a school uniform, but not just any. It was a Beacon school uniform, and one sized to fit her. Of course, the underwear it came with was frilly to an absolutely abominable degree. Not that it mattered. She wouldn’t be wearing it for long.

Without a word, Summer reached up and pushed the shoulder straps of her maid outfit off, letting them fall down to her elbow. She didn’t ask to get changed elsewhere, nor try to, not seeing the point when he would have her naked soon enough. Instead, she undressed in front of him.

Jaune sat back on his bed with a dopey smile.

Guilty or not, his hand found its way to his slowly hardening dick, stroking it once more.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three hours later and feeling exhausted, Summer donned her casual clothing, changing in front of Jaune, who lay naked on his bed watching. His lips were smeared with lipstick he’d made her wear and his neck had little bitemarks she’d been told to give him. He was still hard, testament to how young and horny he was, but there was little energy left in him.

Not after the amount of sex they’d had.

On the bright side, the school uniform had been well and truly destroyed, ripped to shreds by his eager play. She wouldn’t have to wear it again. Pulling her top on, Summer knelt and drew up a clean pair of underwear, the last pair she had.

“Wait!” Jaune swung his legs off the bed and approached.

“Jaune, please,” she moaned, too tired to stop him. “I’m exhausted and have to go home.”

“I’m not going to stop you. Promise. Just…” He had his dick out and pushed up against her belly, just below her navel and above her neatly trimmed bush. “Hold your panties out,” he whispered. “Hold them out as far as they’ll go.”

While she wanted to argue, she knew there was no point and did as he asked.

It was all she could do to look down as Jaune jerked himself off, the tip of his cock against her belly and her clean underwear stretched out under his balls, held there by both her hands. Jaune’s head was resting between her breasts, looking down as she was.

“Ah! Ah!” He paused and dragged his hand forward, squeezing the tip.

Summer looked up, closing her eyes as she felt warmth splash onto her skin. Goopy and wet, there wasn’t one but two spurts. The first hit below her bellybutton, the second over her bush. The third didn’t hit her at all, and Summer knew why. He’d angled himself down to shoot his load right into the seat of her underwear.

It was pooling there. She could feel her knickers get heavier. The cum on her body dribbled down as well, mingling with her pubic hair before it slid down to her netherlips, dripping from there down into her stretched panties.

“This was my last clean pair…”

“Wear them home,” Jaune said, taking her hands in his. He pried her fingers away and took hold of her knickers, drawing them up.

Summer stood on tiptoes in a vain effort to avoid it, but there was no hope. Jaune pulled them higher until they were in place, until his wet and still-warm seed was well and truly squashed up and against her body, trapped between her sex and her undergarments.

A little trickled out the edges and ran down the inside of her thigh, over her stockings.

His work done, he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and let her go.

Summer wasn’t sure how she got out of the manor without being questioned on why she was waddling, or why she had her hands over her skirt. Those that looked her way were deflected with bright smiles and cheery greetings, until she could slip out of the manor and to freedom.

Without a change of clothes, she walked the whole way home with Jaune’s cum sloshing around in her underwear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Summer let the letter fall onto the table. A lump formed in her throat, choking her. It echoed the lump that would soon be forming in her stomach.

Congratulations, the letter from the doctor said. You are going to be a mother. Included with it was a number of help and information booklets that she really didn’t need. That wasn’t the important part, though.

Pregnant.

She was pregnant

But to whom?

It horrified her that she didn’t know. She’d been sexually active with Taiyang; part in effort to forget about what happened with Jaune but also as a kind of silent apology to her husband, a way of showing him she loved him even if she slept with another – not that he knew.

Still, there would be no knowing who the father was until the child was born, and even then it would be a fifty-fifty. If it was Jaune’s… If it was Jaune’s then no one would know. Blonde hair, blue eyes and pale skin. Yang had all of those apart from the skin, and Ruby was proof that her own could come just as pale. Any combination of those colours could match either Taiyang or Jaune, meaning that her secret would be safe.

Taiyang would never know. Could never know.

 _He’ll be thrilled at another child, but can we afford it?_ Summer held her stomach, still flat and not showing. _Our finances are bad enough with me retired. I bring in enough thanks to Jaune but Taiyang is already out hunting more than ever. How will we cope with a third?_

The fact that their money woes would only tie her further into Jaune’s blackmail wasn’t lost on her.

Getting rid of it wasn’t an option. Apart from the fact it might be Taiyang’s, she wasn’t the kind of person capable of such a thing. It was a life growing inside her. They… They would just have to make things work. Make it happen.

Unless…

No. That was stupid.

“He’s given me enough as it is,” she growled. “I don’t need anymore from him.”

Taiyang and her would just have to tighten their belts a little. Work a little harder. Yang and Ruby were growing up. They’d be off to Beacon soon and that would lighten their load, then the girls would be huntresses and running off on their own adventures. Looking after a child at that point wouldn’t be too hard and having a little brother or sister around would be reason for them to visit between hunts.

 _It’s Taiyang’s,_ she told herself. _The baby is mine and Taiyang’s._

A part of her wasn’t convinced. The timing… while it was _possible_ for it to be Taiyang’s, he’d been on hunts lately. Their trysts between were hot and heavy, but Jaune had sex with her multiple times a day. Taiyang had maybe two or three times a week if they were lucky.

It was Jaune’s; she was sure of it.

Putting away the letter and hiding the booklets, Summer let out a quiet breath, unsure how this would affect things beyond the financial level. Having sex while heavily pregnant was an obvious no and Jaune was as horny as ever. He’d have to be told, as much as it galled her to do so. If anything, she might get maternity leave. Jaune couldn’t protest if it was his parents who enforced a period of paid absence on her. He’d have to accept it.

_Maybe there are some good parts to having this as well. Heh._

That smile died a death with a ring at the doorbell. Not because it was unexpected but because of who was there. Her eldest daughter, Yang, looking particularly shamefaced and worried. Beside her, flanking her, two police officers.

“Ma’am,” one of them said. “Are you Summer Rose? This one’s mother?”

“I – I am…”

“May we come in? We need to have a word with you.”

It took less than thirty minutes for the situation to be explained to her, and one of the officers had to abandon Yang to steady her when she nearly fainted.

Yang had bust up a bar in Vale.

Yang, her _fifteen-year-old_ daughter, who shouldn’t have been anywhere near a bar, let alone a nightclub, had started a fight which resulted in the place being absolutely trashed. Why? Because she’d gotten it in her head that if she found Raven, if she confronted Raven of all people, that she could convince her to contribute toward the family’s ailing finances.

Child support payment, she said. From _Raven_ of all people. The idea would have had her laughing if she hadn’t been on the verge of a mental breakdown. It was all with good intentions. Yang wanted to help. Summer tried telling herself that over and over but the urge to scream and cry was overpowering.

Because they had let Yang in and given her drink, the bar held some culpability, but only some. You couldn’t attack people and destroy a bar and get away with it, no matter your reasons. Yang – or since she was a minor, _they_ – had to pay for damages.

Almost half a million in damages.

“Yang.” Summer took a deep breath. “Go to your room.”

“I – I just wanted to help…”

“Go to your room,” she repeated, “Before I do or say something I’ll regret.”

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Yang slunk away, head low. By one of the doors, Ruby had been listening but fled upstairs quickly when Yang moved closer. Pausing at the door, Yang turned back with a teary eyes.

“I love you, mom…”

“I love you too,” Summer assured her, voice no less firm. “Now go to your room.”

Once they were alone, the police officers let the kid gloves drop.

“Your daughter might be able to avoid the worst of any charges. They’re at fault so they are willing to settle for damages only, and an assurance she’ll never come back. If you can handle that, we may be able to limit the official charges to nothing more than a misdemeanour.”

“And if we can’t…?” Summer whispered.

“The Club’s insurance will only cover if there’s a criminal act, which means a conviction. Battery, criminal damage and actual bodily harm. I won’t say she’ll be sent down for it but… she’s looking at a few months in juvenile at the most. You might be able to convince the judge to allow house arrest and monitoring, but it won’t be easy. Whatever is decided, she’d be looking at a permanent mark on her record.”

No Beacon. Beacon was many things, but the prestigious school had exact requirements of its students. You couldn’t have a criminal record. The risk of teaching someone who might turn to criminal behaviour how to fight and kill was too high.

If she didn’t find the money, Yang wasn’t going to become a huntress.

All because of one dumb mistake.

“We’ll find a way to pay it,” Summer said. “I just… I need to speak with my husband. Do we have time?”

“A week. That’s as much as we can give you. I’m sorry to be the bearer of bad news, ma’am. I’ll be leaving a copy of the details with you. It won’t make for pleasant reading, but you’ll want to scan through it. Details of damages, cost and how to contact us.”

Too weak to reply, Summer nodded and accepted the documents, wishing the officers well as they let themselves out. The charges fell onto her table a moment before her head fell into her hands. Was this her fault? Had she not kept an eye on Yang? Had she and Taiyang shown their money troubles too much?

What the fuck was she going to do…?

Half a million was possible if they sold the house, but then what? Live day by day in the poorer part of Patch, or move back to an outskirt village where every day was a fight for survival? That was no way for a family to live, especially not if they were about to have a third member.

There was one option, of course. One convenient, if terrible, option. The question was, how far was she willing to sell her mind, body and soul?

Hearing crying from the ceiling answered that for her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Pregnant!?” Jaune sounded shocked but not, Summer realised, upset. “You’re pregnant!? Is – Is it mine?”

“I… I think so.” Much like with Taiyang, Jaune would have no way of knowing for sure if it was his or not, unless the child looking just like him. Either way, getting him to agree to her idea required him to be emotionally involved in some way. Summer cupped her still-flat stomach. “It’s your child.”

“Mine…” Jaune whispered the word, tasted it. “A – Are you going to keep it?”

“Yes.”

“Good.” He breathed out a sigh that morphed into a laugh. “Great, even. I – I’m glad!” He swallowed and looked at her. “Can I… Can I touch it? Can I feel it?”

He could order her to do anything, yet he asked like that. She wasn’t sure if she should laugh or not. The instinct to say no was strong but she needed him on her side. Swallowing, she walked to his bed and sat down, motioning for him to sit beside her. Summer drew up her top to show her bare stomach.

Sitting next to her eagerly, Jaune’s hand shook as he brought it forth to rest on her belly. There was nothing to feel, not even a bump, and yet he looked absolutely entranced by the mere thought of a life growing in there.

“I won’t be showing for another few months, and I might not show a lot. I didn’t with Ruby or Yang; it’s because of how fit huntresses are. You’d be able to feel it properly then.”

“I’m going to be a father…”

Summer swallowed. “Yes.”

He pushed her down onto the bed and crawled over her, knees on either side of her hips and hands beside her face. His eyes were heavy as he watched her, his face red and flushed. He’d taken her so many times already and yet he looked down on her like he’d never seen anything so incredible. His hands were on her a moment later, tearing at her maid uniform and desperately exposing her.

Biting her lower lip, Summer reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, then drew him down on top of her, pressing her lips to his.

 _I need to do this,_ she thought, pushing her tongue into his mouth and closing her eyes. _I need his help_.

Jaune reacted quickly, shocked but eager and oh so happy to take advantage of her sudden reciprocation. He kissed her feverishly, whispering her name and running his hands down her sides to her skirt, pulling it up and dragging her underwear down her thighs.

She helped, using one foot to work them off and then wrapping her other around his butt. Jaune whimpered, lost in a haze of lust as he lowered himself down and pressed his erection against her opening. He looked at her, face hopeful, as if asking for permission.

As if he needed to.

Swallowing her guilt, Summer smiled. “Do it. Make love to me.”

“Summer~” he rasped, eyes watering. He entered her slowly, reverently, and then laid down atop her, whispering her name into her neck. “Oh God, I love you. I love you so much.”

Eyes scrunched shut, Summer held his head against her and wrapped her legs around his. She wouldn’t say those words – couldn’t – but neither did she tell him not to. She focused on pleasuring him instead, pushing back into him and stroking his hair and his back, urging him on with action.

It didn’t take Jaune long to get moving. As far as their sex went it was the most vanilla he’d ever had with her. Missionary in bed with the lights on, no costumes, no toys and no camera recording. Jaune moaned, gasped and bit her neck, his hands roaming from her hips to her breasts to her neck and face, where he would stroke her cheeks and whisper her name in awe, thrusting into her with surprising gentleness, afraid he might hurt her or a baby that had yet to even start growing. A child he thought was his.

 _It might be,_ Summer thought, allowing her mind to wander even as Jaune fucked her. _It probably is. No. I know it’s his. I’m sorry, Taiyang. I’m so sorry._ Her hands held onto Jaune, urging him on. _I have to do this to keep our family secure. I’m doing this for our children._

“I’m going to cum,” Jaune wheezed. “I’m going to cum again. Oh God, I’m going to cum inside you, Summer. I – Is that okay? Is it okay to do that while you’re pregnant?”

Far from what she wanted, Summer held him tight. “Cum inside me, Jaune. I… I want it.”

“You-?” He broke off, moaning raggedly. His pace increased, his hips slamming forward and driving her down into the mattress. His cock pushed up deep inside her, so much so that she felt it push against her cervix.

Wrapping her legs around his and locking her feet behind his buttocks, Summer grit her teeth and pushed up into him, bucking her hips to meet his thrusts and joining in on the sex for the first time. It earned more moans from him, along with a loving kiss to the underside of her chin.

She had to do this. For her family.

“Coming!” Jaune cried.

“Me too,” Summer lied. “Together, Jaune. Together!”

With a last ragged cry, Jaune pushed into her and held, digging his knees into the mattress and gasping hot air into the skin of her neck. It was followed by a sudden heat between her legs. A wet and oozing fire raging deep inside her as he came. Filled her.

Letting her head fall back and blinking back the tears, Summer cursed herself.

 

* * *

 

 

They were spooning beside one another.

It was actually the first time he’d thought to do that, and he was amazed at how good it felt. They’d had so much sex before, but he’d missed out on the cuddling afterwards. That was going to change from now on.

Or maybe it was just better because Summer had initiated it. Because once he’d finished inside her and drawn out, wracked with guilt and regret as he always was after forcing her, she’d surprised him by not leaving the bed and instead moving into him. Laying down beside him.

He hadn’t known what to do but his body had leaned into her, then rolled over and spooned against her back once she didn’t move. He’d been tense at first, ready to flee if she so much as made a sound of not wanting it. When she didn’t protest, not even when he laid an arm over and around her to touch her stomach, he slowly relaxed.

Now they were side by side, her back against his chest as he cuddled into her, his head resting above hers on the pillow, her fragrant hair tickling his nose. He had one hand above her head with a severe case of pins and needles, the other cupping her stomach where their baby lay.

His other hand could go away. He didn’t care if it hurt. He wanted to stay like this forever.

 _I’m going to be a father,_ he thought again. It brought a surge within him and a heady joy. _I’m going to be a dad with Summer. She’s going to have my baby. I – I got Summer pregnant. And we’re cuddling together._

If he was dreaming then he didn’t want to wake up.

“I’m not going to be able to have sex soon,” Summer said, voice quiet and muffled into the pillow her head rested on. “It’ll be dangerous for the baby.”

“Then we won’t. We can’t let it be hurt.”

“I can do blowjobs still…”

“You don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.”

Though, the thought of making love to a pregnant Summer was one he couldn’t get out of his head. They’d have a chance before she was too far pregnant for it to be safe. God, he couldn’t wait to see what she’d be like when she was carrying.

“I’ll help,” he promised, kissing the back of her neck. “In any way I can.”

“There…” she trailed off.

“What?” he asked. “What is it?”

“There is some way you can help…”

“How? Tell me.”

“I – I’m not sure we can afford three children…”

Oh. He wanted to slap himself. No wonder she sounded nervous to admit it, and he should have seen it coming. Summer had only agreed to become a maid because she needed the money. It was why he’d been able to convince her to keep his secret. If two children were expensive enough then adding a third would be the straw that broke the camel’s back. Babies were even more expensive, weren’t they? Baby food, supplies, paying people to look after them. It would all add up.

“Well, it’s my child. Isn’t it?” he said. “I’ll cover the costs.”

“I can’t admit it’s yours.”

She had a family, a husband. And he had a secret to keep. If people found out Summer had his baby, they’d jump to conclusions. Probably bad ones, like her taking advantage of him. “I understand.” It was painful to think of letting another man raise his baby, but if it protected her… “Then I can help some other way. I can pay child support. I’ve got my own money and mom and dad don’t monitor it. I can pay you every month to help look after the baby. And I’ll help in any other way if I can. You could bring the baby to work with you. I – I’d like to hold it.” It sounded wrong. “Him or her.”

“Thank you.” Summer pressed back into him. “I’ll accept.”

His heart soared. He drew her in against him, pressing his crotch up against her backside. For once, he didn’t feel aroused or horny, just happy.

“There’s another thing, too,” Summer said. “It’s not to do with the baby but… but if I don’t sort it out, then we might have to move from Patch. I might have to take up hunting again.”

“What? You can’t!” Her injury was lifelong. She’d be weaker than any other huntress and sure to be killed. “What happened? Tell me.”

Summer told him.

He knew about Yang and Ruby from talking to Summer in the past, back before their time together became sex and games and frustration on her part. Hearing how Yang destroyed an entire nightclub left him rattled, but he understood a little when Summer explained the girl’s motivations. She’d just wanted to help their family.

Now, though, she faced criminal charges. Or more realistically, Summer faced bankruptcy taking care of those charges. He knew she wouldn’t let her daughter get in trouble if she could help it. That was what made her such a wonderful woman.

“I – I wanted to ask you to cover the costs,” Summer said, embarrassed and tense in his arms. “I know it’s nothing to do with you, but I need your help.”

Yes.

As simple as that, yes. He was about to say so when Summer spoke again.

“I’ll do anything in return. Anything. I thought she could work here – but not like I do. Please don’t let her know what we do, and you can’t take advantage of her.”

“Eh? I wouldn’t!”

Rolling over in his arms so that they were face to face, Summer looked up at him hopefully. “I’ll do _anything_ you want but keep it to me. Use me, abuse me, have me do whatever you want of me. But keep Yang out of it. I’ll be willing. I’ll do whatever you want.”

His member stirred to life. He’d been about to agree without question simply because it was her and he wanted to help, but her words had his imagination running wild. He _already_ had control over her, but she was offering more. Not just to follow his orders but to _willingly_ do so. The difference in her letting him use her while staring up at the ceiling hating it and her holding onto and whispering to him was immense.

And if he could ask anything of her? His heart was racing, and he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“Marry me.”

Her face fell. “W – What?”

“Not for real,” he said, quickly jumping in. “I wouldn’t ask you to divorce Taiyang or anything. I just mean… I – I want to see you in a wedding dress. I… If we’re going to have a baby, then I want to do it properly. Even if it’s not real. Marry me and I’ll pay off the costs for your daughter. I’ll convince dad to hire her to spar with me.”

Summer swallowed and looked at him carefully. “And you won’t try anything on her?”

“I promise.”

He had Summer as it was. Plus, there was no telling what Yang would do if she found out. She’d probably tell her father and try to get Summer away, which would mean her being fired and him in trouble. Besides, he hadn’t _meant_ to do this with Summer. It had all just been one huge mistake.

“Marry me and I’ll fix everything,” he promised. He wrapped his arms around her. “Summer Rose, will you marry me?”

He felt her shiver.

“Yes…”

 

* * *

 

 

It was somehow the least and also the most horrible thing he’d had her do.

There was something romantic about it, in a twisted way, and yet at the same time the betrayal she was offering unto her husband – her real husband – was unfathomable. Summer Rose stood in Jaune’s bedroom in a white wedding gown. Where or how he’d procured such a thing she had no idea, but money spoke.

He stood opposite her, looking impossibly dashing in a tailored black suit. He reminded her of Taiyang. Not the blackmail, obviously. The excitement. The way he looked at her. He loved her. He loved her just as much as Taiyang had when they’d gotten married.

She felt sick.

 _It’s just a game,_ she thought. _It’s no different to when he has me dress up in a school outfit. It’s a sex game. It doesn’t mean anything. He even said it wouldn’t be real._ This was all for Yang’s sake. For her sake and for their family.

Jaune had found some lines to speak online and had run through them, all the while she stood there, one white-gloved hand in his.

“And do you, Summer Rose, take Jaune Arc to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, through sickness and ill-health, until the end of your days?”

No. A thousand times no.

“I do.” Her voice cracked.

He pushed a ring onto her finger. Her empty finger. She’d left her wedding bang with Taiyang on the side. She’d made it clear she wouldn’t wear his outside the manor, but he seemed fine with that, even if she wasn’t.

_It’s just for show._

The ring looked like it cost as much as her and Taiyang’s entire house.

“With that, we are pronounced husband and wife.” He stepped forward, taking both her hands in his. “You may kiss the bride.” He followed his words with action, stepping forward and closing the distance between them.

Heart fluttering and stomach dropping, Summer closed her eyes and tilted her head back.

It was a sweet kiss. A chaste kiss. It was one filled with passion and love and all the other things their relationship lacked. For a moment she feared it wouldn’t be enough – that he’d withdraw his support if he didn’t like it. She pushed forward, deepening it.

Jaune made a surprised sound but leaned into her, his hands falling from her shoulders down to cup her behind, squeezing her cheeks through her white gown. Her own hands found their way around his neck and held on for dear life. To anyone watching, it must have looked like two people deep in love. Idly, she wondered if Jaune believed that as well.

Was it now she who was taking advantage of him?

_I didn’t ask for this. He’s the one who started spying on me first._

Not breaking the kiss, Jaune manoeuvred her back toward the bed. Her legs struck it and she fell, landing with a bounce of the mattress, their lips parting with a smack. He looked down on her, surprised for a moment and then with sudden eagerness. He tore off his black jacket, his shirt stretching over a muscled chest that was just beginning to form thanks to his training.

“I think it’s time for our wedding night,” he said. “Don’t you?”

She couldn’t quite meet his eyes. “Y – Yes.” It was her job to play along now. That was what she’d promised. Swallowing again, she brought a hand up to remove her veil, letting the sheer white fabric flutter to the bed. “I think it’s time, h – husband.”

The last word was choked.

Jaune didn’t notice. Or he didn’t care. Pulling his shirt up over his head he stood before, his skin smooth and without hair, his abs and pecs beginning to show. He could have had anyone with a combination of his looks, wealth and kind personality, yet he’d chosen to take her – against her will and now to force this.

No. There was no blaming him for this. It was she who had offered herself to him in exchange for Yang. This, everything about this, was her terrible decision.

He slowly fell to one knee and picked up her left foot, removed her white heels and stroked her ankle, looking down her long legs clad in white stockings. He worked his hand higher, smoothing over her knee and thigh, pushing up under her gown toward her garter. The whole time, he kept his eyes on hers, watching her as she watched him.

The foot came up to his lips and he kissed her toes, then the side of her sole and her ankle, drawing her foot up over his shoulder as he kissed his way up the inside of her shin to her knee. The heavy gown she wore bunched up over her thighs and he lifted them just enough to get his head and shoulders under, and then he disappeared entirely, lost to her but for a wave of white fabric that filled her vision.

But she could feel him still, feel his fingers dancing on her thighs, the featherlight kisses that made her jump as his lips touched the bare flesh where her stockings ended. Her leg was drawn higher still, spreading her as Jaune reached her core and pressed two fingers against her white lingerie. The material stuck to her folds, damp.

It was just a physical reaction – her body responding to the stimulus no matter her true feelings – but Jaune’s breath quickened and he breathed in deeply of it. Summer shivered, unable to see what was happening but flinching when his nose brushed up against the underside of her knickers.

“J – Jaune…” The word `don’t` died on her lips. At any point he could withdraw his support. Biting her lip and letting her head fall back onto the cushions, she whispered words she told herself were just to appease him. “K – Keep going. Please…”

His fingers found her lingerie and drew it down, under his shoulders and over her legs. Summer brought them up to aid him, letting him slip them past her toes. He then parted her legs once more and laid between them, pushing his face into her snatch and licking once.

Her body jumped. It was an unfamiliar sensation, especially for him. He usually just fucked her.

She refused to admit how good it felt.

Using his thumbs to peel her lower lips apart, he leaned forward and dragged his tongue slowly from the base of her slit to the top, flicking it over her clit as he went. Once that was done, he started again, working slowly and methodically to stimulate her.

Where had he learned to? Summer’s breath quickened. Her face warmed up and she bit back a soft moan before recalling that she was _supposed_ to be playing along. Even redder, she parted her lips and let out a sound he could not mistake.

She felt him still between her legs.

“P – Please,” she whimpered. Stop. “Don’t stop.”

One of his hands caressed her stomach, reaching under her bodice. His other stroked her inner thigh before he leaned in again, licking at her. It was always the same; the motion and the action. He worked his tongue up her lazily, dragging it in a way that ensured it dipped into her in the middle, tantalising her sensitive flesh before coming out at the top and teasing the bundle of nerves there. Then, he would begin anew, with a rhythm that was so steady her body started to match it, hips relaxing down onto his face and legs turning to jelly.

 _I don’t like this!_ Summer screamed in her head. _It’s not that I’m getting turned on; I’m just pretending. I’m not enjoying this!_

Desperately, she tried to think of Taiyang but that only made it worse. Her chest rose and fell as the pleasure built. Whatever her feelings, her body reacted to the lovemaking. Picturing Tai didn’t help, especially when she couldn’t see Jaune for her wedding gown.

Her body tensed and her muscles clenched, thighs clamping down on him.

No. No! She wasn’t about to orgasm from this. Not in a million years and not to Jaune Ar-

“Arghhhh!” A sudden weight crashed down into her stomach, driving the air from her. Her back arched, pushing up to lift her lower body off the mattress and also to push it back into Jaune’s face as she did. There was a release from below, a blessed bolt of lightning in her loins.

Suddenly, she was crashing down again, body shivering and shaking, toes curled, and hands fisted in the bedsheets beside her. Sweat beaded across her face and she stared at the ceiling, looking past blinking dots that appeared before her vision.

Jaune’s face overtook it, the boy balancing on one elbow beside her head while his other hand cupped and stroked her cheek. His lips were wet, his face flushed and sweaty. Or was that sweat at all? The droplets across his skin might well have been something far more humiliating.

“You came,” he whispered. “That’s the first time you’ve ever climaxed with me.”

“I… I…” The words weren’t there. Her voice was breathy.

She’d come? N – No. Surely not. He had to be wrong. There was no way she was going to have an orgasm to him, someone who was blackmailing her. She loved Taiyang. She loved her family. This was all just an act.

It wasn’t supposed to feel good. It wasn’t supposed to get her off.

“Shh.” He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She tasted herself on him. “I’m going to make you feel good, Summer. I’m going to show you how much you mean to me. It’s the least I can do for the mother of my child.”

Mother. Oh God, she was going to be a mother to his child.

She wasn’t sure when he had undone the lace ties on her bodice, but he worked it off by pushing a hand under it, across her bare skin. The ties popped out and the piece loosened, revealing the gown beneath. Jaune dragged that up from her legs, over her hips and body until it reached her shoulders. Obediently, she held her arm sup straight, letting him pull it off her entirely.

Beneath, she was left only with her garter and brasserie, her undergarment already removed. Her stockings were still in place, reaching up to her thighs where white straps connected them to the garter around her waist.

“You’re beautiful,” he said, running a hand over her stomach, around her belly button and then up the valley between her breasts. “You’re so beautiful. Summer. No, my wife. I can call you that, right? In private.”

Unable to speak, she nodded.

He had full control of her. He could call her what he wanted and there wasn’t a thing she could do about it. Why, then, did it leave her so shaken to hear him call her wife? Or to speak of love? Somehow, she would have preferred being called `slut` or `whore`. At least that would have told her where she stood.

Taking her shock for something else, he dipped low and kissed her stomach. Her skin danced away from him, stomach dipping as she inhaled, but he chased her down with a soft laugh, caressing her flesh with his lips. Up to the base of her ribs he kissed, then over and around, lips between her bra as his fingers slipped under and worked on her back, breaking the clasp when he couldn’t get it off in his excitement.

His hand whipped back, removing it entirely. It was tossed away to rest on the clothes discarded across the floor. Her breasts, round and full, stood before him. Jaune wasted no time taking hold of them, and Summer whined through gritted teeth, ashamed of how her nipples hardened to meet his touch.

“You’ll be lactating soon, I bet,” he said, fondling her. “I – I’ve always wondered what that tastes like. Will you let me try it?”

“W – Whatever you want,” she grunted.

“You can breastfeed me alongside our baby.”

Sick. It was a sick suggestion. So why did her nipples ache? Why did her knees rub together? His mouth descended on one breast, taking the nipple and a fair share of her skin up into his mouth. The hot wetness of it had her shaking but also pushing up into him.

_No. Stop. You’re not supposed to like this!_

One of her hands found its way to his head, her white gloves fisting in his hair, ready to pull him away. Her hand didn’t respond to her commands, however. That was the only way she could explain how instead of yanking him back, she held him down, forced his hot mouth onto her breast until he was well and truly suckling on it, playing with her nipple with his tongue.

It ached for his touch, as did the other, which only had the pleasure of his fingers to work with. Summer’s other hand came up to her face, mouth opening and teeth biting down on her knuckle. Her entire body writhed beneath him.

_I don’t like this. I don’t like this. I don’t like this!_

“Ah!” she moaned, back arching. “Mmmh.”

His fingers worked their way back down her stomach, reaching her core as she opened her legs for him, planting her feet down as wide as she could and lifting her bum off the sheets to meet him. There was no resistance as he worked two fingers into her, only a slick and wet sound as she swallowed him whole, then began to push her hips down, fucking herself on his fingers faster than he could use them on her.

“You want this,” Jaune whispered, looking down on her with a loving, almost euphoric, expression. “You really want this.”

No. No, he was wrong.

But she had to act, didn’t she? Had to pretend.

“Y – Yes.” She nodded. “Please, Jaune. Husband.” The word burned, not in her heart but down between her legs. “Please take me.”

Somewhere in the midst of their foreplay Jaune had found the time to remove his trousers and pants. His twelve-inch cock, so large for his age, stood proudly at attention, the tip pushed up and resting against her stomach. Unable to stop herself, Summer’s hand came to rest over it, her palm stroking over the tip, the texture of him tangible through her thin silk gloves.

Ever-so-slowly, he drew it out from under her hand, lowering himself so that his hips were positioned between her thighs. Her hands found their way to his shoulders instead, resting there helplessly as her breathing sped up and her heart raced.

For her family. For Taiyang. For Yang. For nothing else.

His tip pushed into her. Stretched her. Filled her. Summer’s eyes rolled back, her head following.

“Yessss!”

“God, you’re so wet!” Jaune hissed, pushing himself in quickly. She was so wet he slid in with such ridiculous ease, hilting himself within in a few seconds. His hands found her neck, stroking and caressing it as she lay with her mouth open, tongue extended out.

“Ahhh~” she moaned, saliva connecting her lips. “Ahhh~”

“You’re so hot, Summer. My wife, my love. Mine.” He began to move, thrusting into her, shaking her body. Her breasts bounced under him and her fingers dug into his shoulders, nails scraping against his skin. “I’m going to fuck you properly from now on,” he continued. “From now until you’re too pregnant to keep going, then after once the baby is born. Our baby.” The word seemed to delight him for he laid down atop her, hammering away. “Say it,” he pleaded. “Say it!”

“Our baby,” she wheezed, every breath forced out of her with each thrust that penetrated deep inside her, almost up to her womb. “Our baby. It’s our baby.” Her head spun. Sweat covered her. “It’s our baby, Jaune. The baby you put in me.”

This…

This was for Taiyang. F – For Yang.

Oh God, Jaune felt so good.

“Harder!” she begged, hands falling from his shoulders to his back. She dug her nails in even as her legs wrapped around him, locking him in place. “Do it harder. Please. I’m close.”

Close to the edge, to a cliff, to a great expanse of nothingness.

She cried out as Jaune picked up the pace, slamming into her. The sound was so sudden and sharp that he had to clamp his hand down over her mouth. She bit into it, head shaking as her body was wracked with pleasure.

“Hah! Hm! Mmn!” she whined into his hand. Her eyes were wild and lost. “Mm! Ngh!”

Her hips rose up to meet him with a slap, her legs tightening to drag herself up onto his cock as he rammed it into her. It hurt but it also felt amazing, spearing so much deeper into her than Taiyang ever could, scratching an itch she’d never known was there.

 _I’m going to come,_ she thought, the concept almost detached and lost in her head. A thought with hysteria tied to it, as if the concept was terrible.

For the life of her, she couldn’t remember why.

Jaune kept hammering away, slamming into her so hard her world became a haze of his cock, her body and the hot air and sweat between them. Her nails dug in harder still, drawing blood. Jaune gasped at it and crashed down onto her, sealing his mouth over hers and ramming his hips into her so hard her legs were knocked aside and from around him.

Her entire body clamped down on him, a river streaming through her stomach and down between her legs. At the same time, he bulged inside her, growing wider still as his own orgasm came. His tongue pushed into her mouth. Summer’s fought back, the two intertwining and writhing against one another as she and he came.

The first spurt shot directly into her womb – her already pregnant womb. It filled it, nonetheless, spilling out of her body and onto the sheets. He continued to pump into her, shooting more and more of himself into her body in a desperate attempt to claim it, to claim her baby, as his own. Even then, there could be no doubt.

It was Jaune’s.

It was theirs.

 

* * *

 

 

They spooned again, her on her side and Jaune cuddled into her back and around her, his soft cock laid up between her cheeks, the tip pressing against the small of her back. His arms were wrapped around her, one beneath her head which she lay on and the other cupping her stomach, within which their child was growing.

Jaune seemed content to hold her, to feel her, but Summer’s minds whirred.

_I enjoyed that. I – I came. I took part…_

She’d planned for it of course, to appeal to his young lust by playing along in the hopes he’d want to please her and pay off Yang’s debt. From the moment she left home that morning, she’d planned to go the full distance with him if she had to, to trick him into thinking she was becoming attracted to him, to think he was winning her over.

In her head, she’d been prepared to fake her orgasm.

That hadn’t been fake.

Not even close.

_I never felt like that with Taiyang. Not even our first night was that passionate._

“I’m going to miss this,” he said, kissing her neck. “Making love to you. It’s going to be hard to hold out with no sex for a few months.”

“Can you?” she asked, voice quiet. “I don’t want you touching Yang.”

“I said I wouldn’t.”

“But can you promise me you won’t be tempted?” she pressed. “Can you promise me you won’t feel the temptation when I’m too far along to sate your urges? Even if you just started recording her, you might try to blackmail her like you did me.”

He didn’t answer. It was an insult, plain and simple, but the truth often hurt and Jaune had to know he’d failed that test once. Yang had to come first. She didn’t want her girl to be put into the same situation she was.

“If I had an alternative, I wouldn’t have that problem,” Jaune said.

“An alternative…?”

“Someone else to sleep with. Just on the side, I mean. You’d still be my wife. I’m just… I just…”

He was saying that if he had someone to take his attention away from Yang, he wouldn’t feel tempted. It was a disgusting thought, horrible, but it was true. Putting someone in the same situation she was in now; that was horrible.

But it would keep Yang safe.

“Who?” she asked, closing her eyes. “Who do you want me to give you?”

His heart was pumping harder than ever. She could feel it against her back, and in the way his arms tightened on her body – not to mention how his cock hardened. That flame was returning within him, the desire to control.

And she was about to unleash it on another.

“You’ll help?” he asked.

“If it keeps Yang safe… yes.” Damn her for it, but she would. “Who?”

He knew what she meant. Who did he want? Who was his target? Who was the poor, innocent soul she would be consigning to little more than a tool for her master’s lusts? There were other young women among the workforce of the Arc manor, plenty who might have caught his eye. Of course, this was Jaune. She’d underestimated him, as she had many times before. When he whispered his answer into her ear, she realised it.

“Glynda.”

 


	3. Gaining Glynda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yang set to enter the Arc household, Summer knows the only way to keep her safe is follow through on her promise and put another woman in Jaune's way. Throwing Glynda into the same situation as her is the last thing she wants.
> 
> Or so she keeps telling herself...

* * *

 

 

“Make sure to be good for your father.”

Summer gave Ruby a long hug and then opened her arms for Yang, who shuffled bashfully, still unsure in that childlike way if she _was_ loved for what she’d done. Summer held the position, arms spread, and eventually Yang crashed into her.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled into Summer’s shoulder.

“I know you are. It’s fine.” She stroked her daughter’s golden hair. “But you’ll still need to do that work I told you about before once I get back. It’s the only way I could get you out of trouble. Give it your all and everything will be forgiven.”

Yang nodded.

They didn’t know that she was a maid. They knew she worked for a rich family, and specifically a young rich boy who wanted to become a huntsman. The natural conclusion was that she was training him, and Summer allowed that misconception, finding it much less embarrassing than admitting she put on a frilly dress and cleaned up after him. And that was before the blackmail, before everything got so much worse.

“We’ll be fine,” Taiyang said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “And Yang can think of it as a summer job. It’ll be good experience for her.”

Yang grimaced, showing what she thought of that, but she nodded along anyway. There had been tears all around when Summer told them she’d found a way to save Yang’s future. Yang had promised to do whatever it took – anything at all – and Summer believed her.

_Hopefully, you won’t have to do anything. It’ll all be me._

That could wait, however. The Vytal Festival, being hosted in Mistral, was calling to her. Not as a competitor anymore, but because Jaune, as an aspiring huntsman, wanted to see what it was like, and his family more than had the funds to allow it. Given how busy his parents were (and how uninterested in huntsmen affairs they were) she’d been asked to go along as his guardian.

With a generous pay bonus if she did, of course. One she couldn’t have said no to if she wanted to, not with a new life growing away inside her. Taiyang and the girls didn’t know about that yet, either. She wanted to spring the news as late as she could, both for the surprise factor and so that it would be harder for Taiyang to think back and realise he couldn’t have been the father.

“Will you be okay with them?” she asked her husband. “I know two weeks is a long time…”

“It’s fine. I’ve saved up some holiday time from Signal that I’ve cashed in, and Qrow has offered to babysit them for the two days I need to go on a hunt.” He kissed her softly. “You try and enjoy yourself, hm? And make sure to call.”

“Of course I will. It’s just a shame we couldn’t all go together…”

“Maybe when the festival next comes to Vale.”

And that was it. Taiyang trusted her implicitly. It didn’t even cross his mind that she might be doing anything inappropriate with Jaune. In that way, he was the perfect husband for her, an imperfect wife.

_I’m doing this for you and Yang and Ruby. I’m doing this for us._

“Maybe we could spend a little time together before you go, though,” he teased, laying a hand on her hip and stroking his thumb down onto her behind.

Summer giggled, feeling a little horny and stepping into him. “Oh?” she asked, teasing his shirt button. “Whatever might that be?”

“Ew! Mom!”

“Nope!” Ruby and Yang darted away. “Nope! Nope! Nope!” Ruby’s voice echoed up the stairs, Zwei yapping excitedly as he followed.

“I suppose it was their bedtime already,” Tai said.

Summer looked at him through smoky eyes. “And ours?”

“Heh.” He pulled her close. “Ours, too.”

They swept through the house together, lips locked, though where was up for question. His lips found hers, her chin, her neck. Summer was pushed back against a corridor wall as her husband ravished her like he hadn’t since they were teenagers. Her hands found his hair, fisting into his as she giggled and drew him toward the bedroom, all too aware that Yang or Ruby might see something and be scarred for life.

Sweeping her up off the floor, Taiyang tossed her onto the bed. She landed with a bounce, pushing back and up it, sliding her shoes off and peeling aside her blouse while he drew his jacket off, showing those toned abs and pecs only a premier huntsman could possess.

The bed flexed under him as he crawled over her, their eyes locked. He swept in, capturing her lips once more and Summer leaned back, dragging him down between her legs. His hands spread her thighs, finding her wet core. He probed inside gently, expertly, and she gasped.

When he pushed into her properly, she mumbled happily into his neck, and soon he was thrusting away, rolling his hips to pound her down into the mattress.

Something was wrong.

Summer leaned back and gasped, but it was more an act. Taiyang felt good within her, but only that. He’d been making love to her for fifteen minutes now and she was no closer to orgasm than she had been when it began. Aroused, yes, but slowly becoming more and more sore as the lovemaking went on.

She knew it wasn’t performance issues on his part. He was virile and determined, strong and enduring. Even now, she knew he was waiting for her to climax before he would allow himself. As their sweaty bodies ground against one another, she found herself confused as to why her peak, usually so soon to be reached, was nowhere to be seen.

_Is it the pregnancy? Are my hormones making it harder? No, it must be the stress…_

How could she find her orgasm when she knew what was coming up, when she knew what Jaune expected her to do in Mistral. She’d resigned herself to it for the sake of her family, but that didn’t mean she had to like it.

This wasn’t Taiyang’s fault; she was just too bothered to get off.

That didn’t mean he shouldn’t.

Convulsing suddenly, Summer wrapped her legs and arms around her love, biting down onto his shoulder and squealing into his skin. She clamped her thighs down, squeezing him as tightly as she could.

“Ah!” Taiyang grunted, relieved and desperate. His climax followed soon after, ever the gentleman. He held her still as he came, lowering her down into the sheets and kissing her tenderly. “Oh, Summer,” he whispered. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The words were true, even if she’d had to fake her first orgasm in sixteen years of their being together. She bit her lip, trying not to let it bother her as they snuggled together beneath the sheets. It didn’t mean anything. It didn’t mean their marriage was failing.

_I’m just too stressed. That’s all…_

Content with that thought, Summer slowly fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Students, do not wander!” Glynda Goodwitch stood with hands on her hips, looking out imperiously over the twenty or so students who had been sent with them from Beacon. As the school’s representative for the Vytal Festival, it was her responsibility to watch over them. “You will have time to explore Mistral soon enough, but you _will_ go to your rooms first and I need to count a register to make sure none of you have gone missing. Miss Adel, that means you! Stay!”

“Aww…” a young first-year brunette kicked at the floor, stopping her slow creep toward the hotel’s doors.

Summer stood away from it all with Jaune beside her, for once wearing her more casual huntress outfit. It wouldn’t have done for her to dress like a maid for a job like this, no matter how much Jaune would have liked it.

Given that Glynda offered private lessons to Jaune, his family felt it only made sense he go to Mistral with the Beacon students. Or at least stay in the same hotel. For Glynda, having an extra person to look after wasn’t a problem, and Summer was there to help. For Jaune, well, his parents obviously thought he wanted Glynda’s insight on being a huntsman.

She knew better what he _really_ wanted from Glynda.

He’d been insatiable on the flight over. Stuffy and impatient in the cramped seats of a commercial flight. She’d had to feign sleep while keeping a flight blanket in his lap, jerking him off beneath to keep him from asking for anything more ridiculous. He’d ejaculated all over her fingers, which she, unable to find a way to hide it properly, had been forced to play off as icing from a cake and lick off.

No one suspected a thing. How could they?

“We should go get our room sorted and leave Glynda to her students,” she said, urging him toward the reception with a hand on his shoulder. “She’ll need to do a lot of teacher-student work. It will just be boring to wait for her.”

“Okay.”

Jaune smiled politely and let Summer handle the reception, showing their ID and claiming the key card that had been booked in advance. Jaune’s parents had trusted her to book the room on their behalf, and so had no idea it was a single. The receptionist obviously didn’t care either, no doubt assuming they were mother and son, or at least auntie and nephew.

Leaving their bags to be delivered on their behalf, they took an elevator up to the third floor and found the room, Jaune rushing in first when she unlocked the door and her following, closing it behind. He was already at the window, curtains pulled aside as he looked over the balcony toward Amity Colosseum floating in the air.

“Whoah! That’s Amity! Summer, look, it’s Amity!”

“It sure is.” A small smile came over her, more for his excitement than anything. It was difficult to remember he was a child sometimes, but moments like this reminded her how young and impressionable he really was. “I guess this is your first time seeing it. I competed in it twice.”

“You did!?” He rounded on her, awestruck. “Did you win?”

“Nope. We got beaten both times.”

“I bet you did really well.”

“Well enough. You’ll see what it’s like when the tournament starts in a few days.”

Summer moved over to the bed, hesitating for a moment. It was king-size and more than big enough for both of them, but it was still a double bed. For the next two weeks, she would be sleeping with Jaune. She knew that would mean a lot more than just sleeping next to one another. Swallowing, she sat on the edge of it.

The mattress bounced a moment later as Jaune jumped up on it, laying down and hooking his hands behind his head. He didn’t have any of the concerns she did. “This is going to be amazing,” he said. “Just the two of us in Mistral, and the tournament to boot. I can’t wait.”

“Hm.”

“You _do_ remember our deal, though? Right?”

Summer looked over her shoulder at him. He was laid back and relaxed but there was a nervous tension to his body. He was excited but also on edge, no doubt aware how dangerous what he’d asked really was.

He still wanted to go ahead with it, or why else would he have pushed his parents to let him and her go to Mistral with the Beacon students? Despite the risks, he wanted this. And they both knew what it was he wanted.

“Glynda. You want Glynda.”

“Yeah…” His face burned red, no doubt thinking of her. Glynda had always been beautiful, but the strict teacher fantasy was one she knew a lot of young boys had. Given her ageless features, curvaceous figure and tightfitting clothes, she could see why he’d be enamoured with her.

Excited enough to be pitching a tent already. He didn’t even try to hide it.

Sighing, Summer moved over without being asked, kneeling on the bed beside his hips and reaching for his pants. He let her, leaning back and probably imagining the things he could do to Glynda while she pulled out his semi-erect penis and started to stroke it between her fingers. It didn’t stay that way for long and was soon standing up tall and proud before her.

It was so big she had to use both hands on it, one lower and toward the base and the other rubbing up by the tip.

“Do you think what worked on you would work on her?”

Summer bit her lip, focusing on stroking him two handed. “I don’t think so. I have a husband and a family, so anything that might hurt that is enough to blackmail me. Glynda doesn’t have that, so if you took videos of her naked, she’d report you instantly.”

“Even if I threatened to post them online?”

“That wouldn’t bother her.” It would embarrass her, but Glynda was too proud to let that stop her. “It only worked on me because it might have broken up my marriage and because I need to keep my job to pay the bills. Glynda doesn’t have any of that to lose. At most, she loses a little face. That’s nothing compared to what she’d lose by letting you do what you wanted with her.”

Nothing compared to what _she_ was losing by talking about it, either. Glynda was an old friend and here she was discussing how to blackmail and turn her into a sex toy for a young man’s benefit.

“Then-” Jaune gasped a little and pushed up into her hands. A little precum dribbled from his tip down over her fingers, adding to the lubrication. “Then is it hopeless? Is there nothing I could hold over her?”

Summer froze.

It was a moment of truth; a moment of choice. If she said no here, Jaune would believe her. What else could he do? Glynda would be spared and Jaune wouldn’t push it. He was horny and excited, but he didn’t want to risk getting in trouble. With a simple no, she could save them all.

But what happened when she became too pregnant to be of use to him and he started to look for new people to fuck? What would happen when Yang was there, so easy and also conveniently coming with blackmail material of her own. All it would take would be Jaune bringing up her criminal record and Yang would fold faster than a house of cards.

Unless he had someone else to sate his lusts on…

“There is a way.” Summer gripped his rod tightly. “I have an idea.”

“Tell me about it later,” he said, breathing heavily. “I want you now.”

Summer nodded, bringing one knee over his hip and peeling aside her black panties, taking his length and holding it upward as she lowered herself down. Her lips parted for him, used to his size and girth, and her legs trembled as she slowly sank down, burying all twelve inches of his thick meat inside her.

Almost immediately, her stomach began to quiver with excitement. She licked her lips and leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest as she began to bounce up and down on his lap. His hands found her thighs, holding on as the bed creaked under them.

 _I hate this,_ she told herself. _The only reason I’m doing it is because I have to. Nothing more._

Their harsh pants filled the room, quickly followed by the sound of their mutual climax.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They’re a handful.”

“Weren’t we at that age?”

“We were,” Glynda said, eyeing Summer evilly. “And I’m sure Jaune will as well.”

“I’ll be good,” Jaune said, sat at the dinner table with them.

“You say that now, but there’s something about entering Beacon that makes you into a terror. It’ll happen with you as well, I’m sure.” Glynda stabbed a fork in his direction. “When it does, I’ll mourn for the death of the polite young man before me.”

Summer laughed.

The hotel had a rather nice restaurant for the guests to eat at, and Glynda obviously couldn’t spend that time with her students. It would have been awkward, and the teams wanted to explore, have fun and enjoy the Vytal Festival, which encompassed much of the city and was more than just the tournament.

“I take it they’re all out exploring the city?”

“Yes.” Glynda chewed and swallowed her salad. “No doubt acting like excited tourists. As long as it’s not my problem, I’m fine with it. Things are going to be bad enough when the fighting starts. Meetings with important people, talks with Lionheart, not to mention the media circus around whether this is a blood sport or how fair it is to gamble on children.”

“But there’s no blood,” Jaune said.

“I know. Believe me, I know. It’s the usual nonsense; people not understanding that fights like this are the norm for huntsmen, even from a young age. A good fight is a thing done between friends, but they mistake competitiveness for cruelty.”

While Glynda was explaining that to Jaune, Summer reached across and took her empty glass, pouring out some more fresh water for them. Glynda nodded her thanks without looking, missing Summer letting a small amount of white powder fall into the water. It dissolved quickly, turning to nothingness.

It wasn’t anything dangerous. Just a concentrated dose of sleeping pills.

“Thank you,” Glynda said, taking it and drinking. “And you have a good head on your shoulders, Jaune. Don’t let it be corrupted by any foolishness.”

He smiled innocently. Beneath the table, he had a hand on Summer’s thigh. “I’ll try my best.”

“Let’s not talk about work and students for now,” Summer said with a nervous laugh. “To a fun festival and good times ahead.” She held her glass up, Jaune doing the same.

After a moment of surprise, Glynda did the same.

“A toast? Odd timing, but I suppose it fits. Cheers.”

“Cheers!” Jaune and Summer echoed.

The last of the medicine was swept between Glynda’s ruby lips.

 

* * *

 

 

The door to Glynda’s room beeped quietly and clicked open.

The inside was dark, illumination from the shattered moon coming in through the balcony window, casting pale blue light over the room. Summer peeked her head in and then motioned for Jaune to come in after, closing the door near silently behind her.

She brought a hand up to her lips, motioning for quiet.

Getting a spare key card to Glynda’s room had been painfully simple. The person working the front desk knew they’d come in together, and all it took was Summer pointing out that _obviously_ she hadn’t been intending to sleep with Jaune, a young man she wasn’t related to. Seeing that the room she was signed into had a double bed, the poor young man had been awfully embarrassed and done his best to rectify the error, signing Summer into Glynda’s room and providing a spare key.

No one could have expected she’d be using it like this.

The sleeping pills she’d fed Glynda would keep her asleep for a bit, but it was hardly fool proof. They were made to help people fall asleep, not to keep them asleep or knock them out. It wasn’t anaesthesia. A loud noise or too much movement and Glynda would wake up, full of wrath.

Once upon a time, Summer might have been able to overpower her. No longer. Her injury had her weaker than ever before, but the biggest drop in her performance as a huntress was the lack of practice. She’d been a maid for over two years now, and while she kept in shape and sparred casually with Taiyang, Qrow and her daughters, it just wasn’t the same peak physical performance as it had been when her life depended on it.

But what could she do? Someone needed to be thrown to Jaune’s lusts and she couldn’t let that someone be her daughter. Creeping to the end of the bed, Summer looked down sadly on Glynda, asleep on her side beneath the covers.

“What do we do?” Jaune whispered.

Licking her lips nervously, Summer told him to get undressed. He did so quickly, excited and already hard. Ignoring that, Summer moved forward and carefully took the edge of Glynda’s blanket, tugging it down her body.

“Mmnh,” Glynda mumbled.

Summer froze.

“Mnn.”

Close. Summer let out the breath she’d been holding, sliding the blanket down Glynda’s body and letting it bunch at her feet. She then leaned forward, carefully unbuttoning Glynda’s satin top. It split apart, revealing that she wore no bra underneath. Glynda’s large breasts were bunched up since she was on her side. It made getting the top off difficult.

_I’ll have to roll her onto her side. Please don’t wake up…_

Summer’s heart was hammering in her chest as she gently pushed on Glynda’s shoulder, rolling her onto her back. She took one hand at the wrist and slowly moved it to the side, then leaned over her to tug the pyjama top off.

Jaune stood by naked, staring down on Glynda’s breasts, which were much larger than Summer’s.

She would have had him help undress Glynda, but he looked far too nervous. Excited, his raging erection was proof of that, but also terrified. Even if he wanted this, he knew how dangerous it was. Was that a part of the thrill for him? Summer didn’t know. Either way, she untied the knot of Glynda’s trousers and drew her pants down, showing her long, toned legs.

Her white underwear remained, and she knew that would be hard to get off without waking her. It didn’t matter for what they had in mind, though. Summer pointed to the bed beside Glynda, moving back to pick up her scroll off the side.

Jaune climbed nervously into the bed, putting one knee down and waiting for the mattress to accommodate his weight before sliding on. He laid awkwardly beside her, his cock pointing up toward the ceiling. His body wasn’t touching Glynda’s.

Tugging the sheets up to his waist, Summer took a quick picture.

“Move closer,” she whispered, motioning with her hand.

Jaune shimmied a little more so, enough that he and Glynda were hip to hip. His head was resting on a little of her hair.

Nodding, Summer took another photo, then nervously moved closer. She gave Glynda’s head a little touch, pushing it to the side so that she was leaning into Jaune’s shoulder. She then took the woman’s hand and slowly brought it to his lap. Glynda made a sleep sound but when Summer pushed her fingers around Jaune’s thick cock, Glynda automatically held on.

Jaune gasped quietly.

“That’s it,” Summer said, taking several more pictures, some zoomed in of Glynda holding Jaune and others of their full body. Jaune looked nervous in the photo, which only helped sell the image. Glynda’s face couldn’t be seen, but she appeared to be nuzzling into the nervous boy’s neck. “Roll into her,” Summer whispered. “Touch one of her breasts.”

“L – Like this?” Jaune did as asked, turning on his side. His cock pushed up against Glynda’s stomach. He cupped one of her breasts.

“Yes.” It looked erotic. “Now close your eyes, like you’re sleeping next to her.” When he did as told, she snapped a few more pictures, making it look like they were sleeping together after sex. “That’s good. Really good.”

Glynda wouldn’t be swayed by threats against her person; she didn’t have a family she could lose by having an affair outed, nor did Jaune have the threat of losing a job with the Arc family to hold over her. Glynda made more than enough as a teacher at Beacon.

The only thing she cared about was her career. Lacking anything else, Glynda took pride in her job and the reputation it gave her. Reputation that could be tarnished oh so badly if the news of her taking advantage of and sleeping with a ward under her care got out.

_I’m sorry, Glynda. I had to let him have someone…_

“I want to do it properly,” Jaune said, shaking as he looked at Glynda’s beautiful face then down at her large breasts. One was cupped in his hand and he couldn’t stop himself rubbing her large nipple. He bit his lip, obviously wanting nothing more than to taste it.

Summer moved in and pulled the sheets back down, seeing Jaune now slowly rubbing his cock against Glynda’s stomach. Ignoring it, she reached for the woman’s white panties, hooking her fingers into the side and slowly tugging them down.

Not expecting any encounters of a sexual kind, she had quite the bush of golden hair. It didn’t seem to bother Jaune and in fact excited him more. He took his penis and pointed it down, rubbing it against her hair and down toward her mound.

Summer slipped the underwear down over Glynda’s feet, then took another picture of Jaune thrusting between Glynda’s legs. As the scroll snapped, she looked down at the picture and quickly noticed Glynda’s face scrunching up. Panic shot through her. In the bed, under the constant touches and movement from Jaune, Glynda’s eyes were slowly opening.

“What -” Glynda’s voice was weak and confused.

Jaune froze, locked still in his panic.

Summer was the only one who moved fast enough. She covered the distance immediately, slapping a hand over Glynda’s mouth before she could scream and then pushing the scroll down toward her face. Fear tinged her words as she hissed into Glynda’s ear.

“Look at the pictures. Pictures of you sleeping with Jaune – an underage ward under your care.” Summer flicked through them for Glynda’s benefit, watching the older woman’s eyes bulge above her fingers. She’d seen them. “If you make a sound or try to stop me, I’ll send these pictures straight to Lisa Lavender. They’ll be out across Vale before you can do a thing to stop them.”

Glynda’s wide green eyes flicked from the scroll to Summer to Jaune and back again. Her body was stiff, still beside Jaune despite that she could have thrown them both off, reached for her weapon and pinned them down with her Semblance.

But in that time, Summer could press `send`.

“Maybe you’ll be exonerated, but that’ll take time – and there will be people who still doubt you. There’s no smoke without fire and all that. People won’t want their children near you, especially not their impressionable sons. You’d be suspended from working at Beacon while it’s investigated, and there’s no telling if they’d accept you back after. Ozpin would try, I’m sure, but even he’d struggle to make it sound like a good idea.”

She was rushing the words out, and with good reason. The slightest hesitation would spell their end. It wouldn’t just be Jaune dragged in front of the police and disgraced. She was in this now, in deeper than she’d ever wanted to be.

If she’d thought the prospect of her family finding out before was bad, this was a hundred times worse. Before, they’d know she’d been blackmailed into serving as a sex toy for the boy she was supposed to be cleaning for. Now, she was complicit in assaulting another woman.

If Glynda told her story, they were both doomed.

“If you try to raise the alarm or do anything,” Summer warned. “I’ll send the pictures.”

_I’ll take you down with me._

“Nod if you understand.”

Slowly, Glynda nodded.

Relief. Summer sighed. “Good.”

“Is it time?” Jaune asked excitedly. “I want to have a go with her. I want – I want to have sex with her.”

Glynda’s eyes bulged even further, face flaming as she looked down over Summer’s fingers toward Jaune, a young man well below half her age, who was even now rubbing his huge cock between Glynda’s thighs, making his intentions all too clear. The woman’s attention shot back to Summer. She was confused. Questioning.

“You’re going to follow Jaune’s instructions from now on,” she explained. “You’re going to be like I am, his loyal servant. You’ll not tell anyone about this, and you’ll do whatever he wants you to, no matter how wrong it sounds or how little you like it.”

 _We’re in the same position,_ Summer tried to say. Glynda seemed to understand it if her panic was anything to go by. _The only difference is I was dragged in by my own needs, while you’re just an innocent victim. A sacrifice thrown at Jaune so Yang can be safe. You’re here because of my betrayal. I’m sorry._

“If you ever go against Jaune or refuse him, the images will be sent. Nod if you understand.”

Another nod, this time resigned.

“I’m going to remove my hand now. Don’t make a sound.”

When Glynda closed her eyes, Summer stepped back, letting go. She kept her hand close, ready to slap it down again if she tried to scream. Her heart was racing, still expecting Glynda to reach out and destroy them all. Cutting that off, she snatched the weapon off the bedside table and tossed it away. She needn’t have; Glynda made no move to attack.

“Why…?” she asked quietly.

“Because it was you or Yang. Because… Because I’m pregnant.” Her hands fell to her stomach and Glynda’s widening eyes told her she’d figured out who was the father. “I’m not doing this because I want to, Glynda. I’m doing it because I have to. I don’t expect you to forgive me, but you can at least understand why.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jaune was barely listening to them. He couldn’t take his eyes off Glynda’s body.

She was older than Summer by a few years and well beyond what he should have been into, and yet his heart beat rapidly in his chest and he licked his lips. The large, mature, curves, the older face and the bountiful, slightly dipping breasts.

He wasn’t sure where the fetish had come from; probably Summer. He’d been interested in girls before, obviously, but girls his own age and in a shy, blushing kind of way. There was something about Summer that became more to him, either her personality, the fact she was _closer_ to him than most girls or just that she encouraged him. Whatever the case, his tastes had shifted, and he wasn’t sure he could look at girls his own age and feel this way anymore.

More than the physical aspects, more than the maturity, it was the _power_ that enticed him.

Or the disparity in it.

Summer should have been beyond not only his reach but also his ability to control. Strong, independent and able to snap his neck in an instant, she was an impossible dream, and yet she was his. His to control.

Glynda was the same. Stern, uncompromising and downright intimidating at times. The mere suggestion of him seeing her naked should have earned him a fearsome glare, a tongue lashing and possibly even him being dragged to his mother in shame. And yet here he was, knelt beside her and looking down on her naked breasts, Glynda Goodwitch, impossibly more powerful than he, looking away in defeat and fear.

Gods, it was incredible. He didn’t even care that she and Summer were still talking. He hooked a leg over hers, rolling up so that he was laid on her front, his hips at the same height as hers and his face staring down between her breasts. He cupped them and pushed his head between, moving his mouth from side to side and dragging his lips across her warm skin.

She shivered beneath him and her heart was racing.

His. She was his. His to command and his to use. God, he felt powerful. Alive!

Would it be his undoing? Would he be pushed on and on, forced to take more and more risks to bring powerful women under his sway, eventually ending in his discovery and demise? He didn’t know. Right now, he didn’t care. Drooling physically, he kissed the valley between her breasts, then kissed his way up one, climbing the soft mountains until he reached the peak.

Her nipples were large and swollen. The areole was wide, pinkish and covered in tiny little goose bumps. His mouth opened and he longed to swallow it, but he took the time to blow hot air on her instead, looking up past the inviting teat to lock eyes with her.

Glynda looked down. She wasn’t afraid, not of him of all people, but the frustration was as clear as day. A helplessness born not of actually being helpless, but of being unable to do what she wanted – what she could so easily do to him.

Why did that turn him on so much? Why did his entire body _ache_ with need? It should have made him feel awful; if not for what he was doing, then at least for the fact she obviously wasn’t enjoying it. The rejection alone should have hurt, and yet he had a feeling he’d have hated it if she was as into it as he was. It was the fact she _wanted_ it to stop but couldn’t make it that proved his dominance.

Unable to hold himself back any longer, he swallowed her teat whole, suckling on it like a baby hungry for milk.

He bit down, first on the skin of her breast, then her nipple as he dragged his teeth up. He listened to the hiss of her breath, held on as her body bucked, and jerked his head from side to side, grinning against her flesh as she moaned weakly.

When he let go, her nipple was red and sore, and tiny red marks lay around it, indents from his teeth that were already fading away. He tried to cup the boob in one hand and found he couldn’t. Hers were much larger than Summer’s, large and found like basketballs. He took them both in hand and bounced them up and down, laughing in delight as they danced before his eyes.

He looked her up and down suddenly, tracing her womanly curves and long legs, then back up her flat stomach to her piercing green eyes, so angry as they locked on his.

 _I like that look. I like knowing how much she wants to hurt me but how she can’t._ Something deep inside him roared to life and his cock jumped, pushing up past her stomach to point at her face like a spear. _I want to feel her pussy, but what’s the rush? She’s mine to use and I can take my time, especially if it means wiping that look off her face._

That was enticing and he moved up, crawling over her body. Her head was pushed back into the pillows and she watched him nervously, unsure what he was planning. He sat down atop her tits, using them as a seat and resting his balls in her cleavage. Placing a hand on her head, he pulled it up so that her lips were brushing against the tip of his penis.

She sealed them shut. A thin line of white.

“Suck my cock.”

Glynda glared at him and tossed her head to the side. Before, with Summer, the defiance might have scared him into submission. He might have given up. Now, experienced and high on his power, it had the opposite effect.

“You’re going to give me a blowjob, Glynda. You’re going to suck my cock and swallow my cum.” He grinned. “Or do you want pictures of you taking advantage of me spread all over Vale?” He had to admit, Summer’s plan there had been amazing. “Open your mouth. Maybe you’ll enjoy the taste.”

When she refused to do so, he reached down to pinch her nose between his thumb and forefinger. She knew what his plan was and tried to swat him away quickly, but he was sat on her chest and she couldn’t force him off. Her hands also struggled to get up and around his sides, especially with Summer holding one of them down.

Her mouth opened. The wet, dark depths called to him and he wasted no time pushing the tip of his shaft inside. Sensing the intrusion, Glynda clamped down instantly.

Too late.

Her teeth grated off his aura, which he’d wisely decided to push to his privates the moment he was inside. Her lips sealed around him, tasting him, and her eyes bulged as she opened her mouth and tried to pull away.

Not allowing that, he gripped her hair and shuffled even further forward, pushing a full half of his length into her mouth. He knew Summer sometimes struggled with the size of him and Glynda was no different. She hacked and coughed, fighting to pull away but unable to. Her legs kicked behind him, pushing against the mattress and trying to reach him. Her nails dug into his thighs as she struggled to push him off.

He was smaller and lighter than her, but he was also sat on her upper chest with his knees on her shoulders. There was no moving him.

Glynda glared at him instead. Any intimidation factor was lost due to the six inches of cock inside her mouth and the six more to go. He slid another in, delighting in the way her eyes and cheeks bulged. Her face turned red. Angry, dangerous and helpless.

Something was missing. He couldn’t place it, but as he stared down at her furious expression, he knew something was wrong. It came to him after a second or two of watching her.

“Ah! Summer, can you grab me her glasses?”

Summer came over and did so, picking them up off the bedside table and removing them from their velvet case. Jaune took them and slowly opened them up, pushing them down over Glynda’s ears until she was wearing them as she did when she lectured him.

The low light in the room flashed off the lenses, giving her that terrifying, older teacher kind of look.

“Perfect. That’s perfect.”

He waved Summer back to a chair, which she went and sat on, watching as he began to thrust into Glynda’s mouth properly, pushing more and more of himself inside while she struggled to take him. His cock pushed all the way to the back of her throat, and he held it there, balls twitching whenever she would cough or choke, the vibrations from it sending rippling pleasure down his length.

Just when he thought she might pass out, he drew back. Not out, not even close, but enough that she could catch her breath, then catch his cock again as he pushed in.

Breathing heavily himself, he fixed one hand on the back of her head, dragging her onto his crotch. His other reached back, his body twisting as he leaned back and delved between her legs. He worked a hand over her mound, feeling her coarse public hair against his palm and then her slick entrance against his fingers. He pushed and poked inside.

“Mhlllll!” Glynda yelped around his cock. Her thighs locked together, knees rising up as she tried to stop him, tried to wrest her hips away.

“What do you think that’ll achieve?” he asked, curling two fingers inside her and riding her bucking body. It only made it better, especially when she accidentally kicked her pyjama bottoms off, which had been hanging off her legs. The sheets were already gone and her long, smooth legs bouncing on the bed were a delight to watch.

He rubbed his fingers inside her a little more, feeling her choke and gasp on his cock.

“You’re mine to use now, Glynda. Anything I want, you do. And if you don’t, you know what happens.”

He pulled out. Still leaning back, still with a hand between her legs, he pulled out fully and looked down at her, still holding her head up but letting her breathe.

“Hah hah!” she gasped, face red and spittle dribbling down her chin. “Y – You fiend…”

“It’s what you get for being so disobedient. You always told me how it’s important to respect and follow the orders of a teacher. Well, here I’m the teacher and you’re the student.” He pushed the tip of his cock up against her lips once more. “Suck me off, Glynda. This is my command to you. Part those pretty lips and put your tongue to work.”

Glynda’s eyes flicked from him to Summer, then to the camera on the side. There would be no getting the evidence in time or stopping Summer from sending it. Her eyes clenched shut behind her glasses.

Her mouth opened.

“That’s a good student. Now, make sure to use your tongue.”

He pushed inside; only halfway at first, as he wanted to feel her tongue bathing him. She did just that, swirling it inexpertly around his tip. It was nothing compared to Summer, either in experience or how much it meant to him, but the fact Glynda didn’t know how only made it better. Was he her first? Had she never done this before?

She probably had, but obviously not many times. Well, she’d get plenty of practice from now on.

“Hold it there.” He wrapped his hand around the four or five inches of him outside her mouth and began to jerk himself rapidly. “Keep sucking,” he ordered her. “Keep licking my tip. Do it. Ah! Oh God. I’m going to blast my load in your mouth, Glynda. D - Don’t swallow it.”

Glynda flinched but did as she was told, sucking and running her tongue over him as he worked himself off. Her wet and hot tongue kept pushing up under him, teasing him even if it was the last thing she wanted. More than anything though, it was the look on her face that had him pushing up and bracing himself with one hand on the headboard.

“Argh!” he grunted, squeezing his shaft tight. “Ah!” It came in a rush. “Here it comes! Don’t swallow it! Ahhhhh!”

The first spurt splashed against her tongue. He felt it retract, probably in horror. Her eyes were closed but he saw her eyebrows twitch as he shot his load into her mouth. It was hard not to bury himself up to the hilt inside her, harder still to leave half his dick dry as he ran his hand up and down the shaft, working his semen out.

“Keep it there,” he said, pulling past her lips with a wet popping sound. They pursed shut, pinched and drawn as her eyes remained closed. “That’s it. Now, open your eyes. Look at me.” When she didn’t, he gripped her chin. “Look at me!”

One green orb revealed itself, and then another. Through her lenses, Glynda Goodwitch looked up at him with so much shame it took his breath away.

“Open your mouth. Show me it…”

Her lips parted. The first thing he saw was the strand of white connecting her lower lip to the top, stretching thin over her mouth before it fell in. The strand splashed against yet more white pooled in her mouth. His cum lay there, swaying back and forth as her body moved beneath him. It was thick and creamy. It was his.

“Poke your tongue up,” he whispered. “Let me see it.”

Grimacing, she pushed her tongue up through the goop. The tip of it slowly emerged from the ocean of white, caked with sticky liquid. His cock twitched, already beginning to grow hard.

“Swallow. Swallow it all.”

Her mouth closed. Her throat bobbed. Knowing what he would say next, her mouth opened, revealing her tongue, teeth and the inside of her mouth. It was still white, still sticky, but all the cum he’d deposited inside had been swept away.

He’d had Summer do the same more than once, and yet something about this was different. With Summer, it was deeper, more meaningful. He’d been experimenting and trying things out, but he wanted her to enjoy it. This, he realised, was darker. It was her little grimaces and flinches he desired, not her love.

He _wanted_ Summer to love him. He wanted Glynda humiliated.

“On your knees.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_I hate this._

The thought passed through her mind as she watched Jaune force Glynda into position after position. She hated that he could treat a woman like that, hated that he got away with it and hated that she had been the one both to birth this lust in him and allow it.

More than anything, Summer hated how wet she was.

“On your knees.”

Jaune barked the command suddenly and Summer was halfway out the chair before she realised he meant Glynda. She was far slower to make that deduction and Jaune gave Glynda a stinging slap on the hip, one that couldn’t have hurt a huntress such as her but would have been ten times as demeaning as it was painful.

With her eyes clenched shut and teeth gritted, Glynda rolled onto her side, bringing one knee forward to crawl past him. Her face was pointed toward Summer now, though she kept her eyes shut as Jaune laid a hand on the back of her head, pushing it down into the mattress as he knelt behind her, gazing down on Glynda’s large behind with a hungry smile.

He didn’t see Glynda as a person anymore. He saw her as an object.

Summer trembled.

His huge cock hung below and between Glynda’s legs, looking for a moment like it belonged to her before he brought it up and it vanished from Summer’s sight. Unable to stop herself, Summer brought one foot up onto the chair, letting her skirt fall to her waist. Her fingers rubbed the seat of her panties, pushing it against her wet snatch.

Jaune was going to fuck Glynda doggy style. He was going to fuck her in every position imaginable.

The sickeningly wet _schlop_ of Jaune’s cock disappearing into Glynda’s cunt was audible across the room. Summer gasped, peeling her underwear aside so she could rub her fore and middle finger against her slit.

Glynda hissed, her hands bunching up the sheets as she took all twelve inches of his cock, his _fuckmeat_ , inside her.

Summer knew full well how that felt. The way it stretched her, the way it drove the air out her lungs. So big and strong and powerful, driving up inside her cunt just like her fingers were at that moment. She bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes open as she watched Jaune clap both hands down on Glynda’s ass and begin to thrust into her.

“Push back!” he ordered her, giving her another stinging slap on the ass when she didn’t follow his instructions immediately. “Rock your hips back. Fuck me as I’m fucking you, you dirty slut. Fuck me like you’ve always dreamed of fucking your underage students.”

Oh God, what was he saying? Summer bit down even harder on her lip, watching the furious humiliation spread over Glynda’s face. She wanted nothing more than to deliver a crashing slap to Jaune’s face, but Summer knew she wouldn’t. Not if she wanted to keep her job.

Hissing near-silent threats into the sheets, Glynda steadied herself on her elbows and began to push back.

Jaune’s smile grew as he thrust his hips to meet her, the _slap – slap_ of her ass against his pelvis spreading through the room, just like Summer’s legs as she slipped a third finger inside, imagining it a far thicker and far longer object.

_I hate this. I hate what he’s doing to her._

“Hah… hah…” It was _she_ who was panting. They were, too, but Summer could only hear herself. Her eyes closed and she whined, cracking one open, unable to stop watching as Jaune fucked his teacher on her bed.

He reached forward suddenly, stretching all the way across Glynda’s body to grasp her hair. The moment he did, Glynda’s eyes snapped open, bright green and pinched with pain as her head pulled back. Jaune fisted his hand in her blonde hair mercilessly.

“Keep going,” he barked, slapping her ass again. “Come on, slut. You can do better than that.”

Glynda began to move faster. Her large breasts swayed and jiggled beneath her.

“Faster!” Jaune ordered, slapping her again. “Faster!” A third slap. “Useless,” he sneered, smiling feverishly through it all. It didn’t matter how fast Glynda went, she realised. He just wanted to say those words. Just wanted to shame her. “Maybe you’re just inexperienced. Don’t worry, you’ll have plenty of time to practice.”

Summer’s lips parted and a soft moan escaped her.

“You see, this isn’t going to stop. We’re here two weeks – and you’re going to be my personal _whore_ for every single moment. Whenever I want it, wherever I want it, you’ll delver.”

He let go of her hair and Glynda fell forward, head hanging low as Jaune started to fuck her faster and faster, well and truly ramming himself into her. Glynda’s body rocked forward with every punishing thrust; the bed creaking loudly.

“And when we get back, too. You’ll continue to be my personal tutor, but we’ll be covering more than just huntsman theory. Believe me on that. You’ll learn to suck cock like a champ. And to take it.”

“Gh! Gh!” Glynda’s teeth were grinding together.

“Then, once I’m seventeen, I’ll be going to Beacon.”

He laughed and leaned forward suddenly, pushing Glynda off balance. They fell together onto the mattress, Glynda face-down and flat atop the sheets, and Jaune atop her, still inside and still hammering away. Their faces were side by side, Glynda’s red and scrunched up, Jaune’s filled with lust.

“You’ll keep your office door open for me. Maybe I’ll visit every night. You can give me _special lessons_ after the school day is done. I bet you like that. I bet you already do that for certain students, don’t you? Drop your skirt and let them bend you over your desk.”

“Never!” Glynda hissed. “I’ve never!”

“Oh?” Jaune leaned forward to lick the shell of her ear. “Then I guess I’ll be the first.”

Summer’s walls clamped down on her fingers. She let out a keening sound between her teeth, fingers going stiff inside her. The image of Jaune in a uniform taking Glynda over a desk flashed through her mind. It would happen. Jaune was a shoo-in for Beacon, and unless Glynda left, that was absolutely going to happen.

“Summer.”

“Hah-?” She froze, lips apart, hand buried between her legs, caught as Jaune watched her with a huge smile. “Y – Yes?” she asked, trying to hide what she’d been doing. She smoothed her skirt down and crossed one leg over the other.

“Strip down. I want to see you naked.”

A shiver ran through her. She stood, legs trembling as she unhooked her skirt and let it fall. She wasn’t undressing because she wanted to, only because he was making her. That was what she told herself, even as she dragged her wet panties down her thighs and let them fall to the floor. Her breasts bounced free as she pulled her top up over her head.

Even while he was fucking Glynda, his eyes focused more on her. They dropped to her stomach, where they both knew his baby was growing. Self-consciously, she cupped it with both hands.

“Come,” he said, beckon her forward. He drew out of Glynda, slapping her ass and saying, “Roll over. Flat on your back. Hurry up.”

Glynda, exhausted as she was, moved to obey, but even that wasn’t enough for Jaune. He slapped her ass again as she turned, then placed a hand on her stomach and _pushed_ her down hard. Glynda bounced, then slid down the sheets as Jaune took her legs and pulled.

Summer couldn’t take her eyes off the rough treatment.

“Sit on her face,” he said to her. “Facing me. I want her to eat you out while I use her.”

The sheets flexed beneath her knee as she climbed onto the bed. Her and Glynda’s eyes met for a moment, disbelief in the latter and nothing but lust in the former. There was no hesitation as she swung a leg over the older woman’s shoulder, using two fingers to spread her lower lips as she balanced above Glynda’s face, looking down on her heaving breasts.

“You’re going to lick Summer out. If you don’t, she’ll tell me. And I’ll make you regret it. Maybe make you blow me on the balcony and see how many people spot you.”

Glynda’s breath hitched. The warm rush of it against Summer’s most delicate region drew a sigh from her. Without being told to and without warning the other woman, she lowered herself down, pushing her hips back to force her wet sex against Glynda’s nose and mouth.

From the tiny gap at the cleft of her body, Jaune could see Glynda’s mouth wasn’t open.

“Lick her!” he hissed. “Do it or we’ll send the pictures right now!”

Between her legs, Glynda’s mouth opened.

The sudden feel of a wet tongue against her brought a shiver to her. Jaune saw it and smiled widely, spreading Glynda’s legs on either side of him and pushing himself forward. Summer watched as he sunk himself into her once more, slowly sliding up Glynda’s thighs until he was face to face with her, sat upon the older woman’s face.

Then, with his eyes still locked on hers, he began to thrust into Glynda. Below, Glynda’s little gasps and moans were delivered straight into Summer, followed by inexperienced but constant touches from her tongue and lips.

It wasn’t good oral sex by any means, but Summer didn’t think she’d _ever_ been wetter.

“You’re my wife,” Jaune said, gripping and pulling one of Glynda’s legs up to his shoulder. He let it rest there, the smooth limb pinned between their bodies as he rammed in and out of Glynda’s slick cunt. “You’re my wife, Summer. You’re my woman. Glynda, her and anyone else, they’re just toys. Toys to be used while I’m thinking of you.”

Disgusting. Horrible. Detesta – a – Summer’s eyes clamped shut. “Hngh!”

“That’s it.” One of his hands found its way around her neck, cupping her head against his, their foreheads touching, breath mingling. He kept sliding into Glynda, ramming his hips up so that she was almost bent double, hands fixed on Summer’s hips as she ate her out. “I want you to feel good as well,” he said, rubbing a thumb on her neck. “Glynda isn’t just _my_ slave, Summer. She’s yours as well. Whenever you want it, whatever you want from her, tell her. If she refuses, make sure to punish her.”

No. That wasn’t what she wanted. Not what she’d ever wanted. “Ah!” Her mouth opened. The cry slipped out. Biting down, she tried to muffle it, shaking as Glynda’s tongue was pushed up inside her. It took her a second to realise the hard nub digging inside her pussy was Glynda’s nose, and that she was pushing her own hips back onto the woman’s face, all but grinding herself into her. “Hm. Hn. Ngh!”

_I hate this! I hate you! I hate forcing Glynda!_

“Come with me, Summer,” he moaned, leaning forward, brushing his lips against hers. “Come on her face while I come inside her!”

In that moment, nothing had ever sounded better.

Summer’s muscles clamped down. Her thighs squeezed on either side of Glynda’s face, crushing her snatch down onto her and squirting her orgasm onto Glynda’s face.

At the same time, Jaune groaned and leaned into her, tipping his head up to force his lips fully onto hers. Summer reciprocated, pushing against him and meeting his tongue halfway, hurling an arm around his neck as they made out above Glynda, her legs locked between them and her body bent double.

Her other hand dipped lower, wrapping around the small amount of Jaune’s shaft sticking out of Glynda, feeling it _bulge_ and _flex_ as his hot seed was pumped directly into Glynda’s cunt. He was coming inside her just like he would her. Summer moaned into Jaune’s mouth, all but collapsing against him as her legs went limp.

In the back of her mind, she was dimly aware of the fact that Glynda was no longer licking her.

“This is how I always want it,” Jaune whispered, their noses and faces touching. “Even when I’m buried in another woman, I want my eyes, my hands and my mouth on you. You’re the only one that matters, Summer. You and our child.”

Summer’s eyes closed. Her lips continued to move against his as she sat back, pushing her sex onto Glynda’s face once more. Jaune, smiling proudly, leaned into her and began to fuck Glynda again.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey girls.” Summer smiled at the scroll and waved for Ruby and Yang, grinning back. “How are things? I hope you’re being good for your father.”

 _“They’re good!”_ Ruby said, grinning toothily back. _“And so are we. Dad got us pizza.”_

 _“You weren’t supposed to tell her that!”_ Taiyang called from off screen.

Summer laughed. “Why am I not surprised? Well, it’s better than forcing you to eat his cooking.”

_“Hm. Is Mistral fun?”_

“It’s interesting,” Summer leaned back in her chair, sighing happily. “There’s a lot of sights to see and a lot to do, but the flight was okay, and I had a good rest yesterday.” She looked at the clock atop the screen. “I have to go soon but I’ll take some pictures of the fights and send them back to you.”

 _“We’ll be watching on TV,”_ Ruby said proudly. _“We’ll see if we can see you!”_

“I doubt they’ll zoom in on the crowd but feel free to try.”

 _“Are you okay?”_ Yang asked suddenly. _“You’re all sweaty.”_

Summer paused, running a finger over her brow. There was indeed sweat coming down her forehead. Her skin was flushed as well. “Don’t worry, it’s just a little hot and stuffy in the hotel room. I’m ready for some fresh air.”

It was enough to convince them. Yang and Ruby smiled, saying their goodbyes together. Summer waved back at them, ending the call once they were all done. She smiled and leaned her head back, reaching over to put the scroll down on the dresser.

“Hmm,” she moaned, wiping a little more sweat away. Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked down between her legs.

Glynda’s face was moving up and down over her slit, chin resting on the seat Summer was on and nose brushing up against her clit as her tongue worked feverishly at Summer’s slit, lapping up her arousal and excitement. Glynda’s white blouse was creased and her black skirt was drawn up, her tights down.

Behind her, Jaune knelt on one knee, his hand on the small of her back as he thrust himself into Glynda’s once-virgin asshole. His face was pinched but he was smiling nonetheless, both in pleasure and pain from how tight her ass must have been squeezing him.

His eyes met hers over Glynda’s body. “Finished with your call?”

“Y – Yes.” Summer licked her lips and reached down to pull Glynda’s face into her, sighing as her tongue was forced deep inside. It wasn’t that she _wanted_ it, more that Jaune expected it. At least, that was what she told herself. “We’ll need to finish up here soon,” she warned. “Glynda has to go and see to her students. And clean herself up a little.”

Glynda glared at her, green eyes fearsome behind her glasses. The effect was ruined somewhat by the little beads of her own arousal on the lenses, not to mention how the heat had caused them to fog up.

“Guess I’ll finish inside your ass, Glynda.” Jaune gave her behind a slap. “How does that sound?”

“Mrfffl,” Glynda muttered into Summer’s pussy. The vibrations made her gasp. Her legs quivered, thighs clamping down. Glynda’s eyes widened and then scrunched shut, knowing what was coming as _another_ orgasm poured forth.

Summer moaned and bucked on the chair, pushing her pelvis into Glynda’s face and holding her there with one hand. Her back arched as she came, both into Glynda’s mouth and across her face. At the same time, Jaune grunted and buried himself deep within Glynda’s ass, holding on as he pumped his load directly into her bowels.

Trapped in the middle, Glynda could do nothing.

 

 

 


	4. Cum to Roost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flush from having taken Glynda and eager to play, Jaune takes his new charge out into Mistral for some fun. Meanwhile, Summer deals with conflicting feelings and a run in with someone she'd thought she would never have to see again.

* * *

 

 

 

Summer followed Glynda and Jaune as they walked around the inside of a clothing store, Jaune pointing out various outfits and a visibly reluctant Glynda picking them off the shelves, piling them in her hands. Tight jeans, sheer dresses, pyjamas and nightgowns, along with frilly underwear and lingerie. Jaune was like a little boy in a candy shop and Glynda a parent with no control over him.

Given their similarities in hair and skin colour, not to mention their bright eyes and proximity together in a clothing store, that was obviously what the women working there thought they were. When Jaune led Glynda to the changing rooms, the woman manning it took one look at him and smiled.

“Aww. Are you helping your mother with the shopping today?”

Glynda paled at the suggestion but Jaune leaned into her side, resting his head against her arm and wrapping an arm around her back. Though the woman at the changing rooms couldn’t see it, he groped Glynda, dipping three fingers right under her skirt as he squeezed her ass.

“I’m helping mom today,” he said in a cutesy voice. “Isn’t that right, mommy?”

“Y – Yes.” Glynda’s head fell. Her mortification burned through. “H – He is helping me shop…”

“That’s sweet.” The woman was none the wiser. “The three of you can go right through. Let me know if you need anything.”

They swept into the room full of curtained booths with Summer blocking sight of Glynda being molested from behind. Jaune all but pushed her into the first one and Summer stepped in, pulling the curtain shut as Jaune knocked all the clothes out of Glynda’s hands and immediately pushed his own up under her shirt, groping her breasts. He pushed his face into hers, forcing her to kiss him.

Summer hummed and picked up the discarded outfits, watching with half an eye as he dragged Glynda’s shirt up, forcing her to raise her arms to let it be taken off. He threw it aside, sealing his lips back onto hers and running his hands up and down her chest. Glynda’s, meanwhile, gripped the wooden slat bench she’d been made to sit down on tightly.

“This one,” Jaune said, breaking the kiss with a pant and pushing a satin pair of pyjamas into Glynda’s hands. “Hurry.”

She stood and unbuckled her skirt, stepping out of it as it fell and then pushing her black tights down. Jaune sat on the bench, shucking his own trousers and letting his huge cock spring free, fully erect. While Glynda undressed and slipped into the pyjamas, Summer idly ran a hand up and down his length, helping him cope as he waited for Glynda to finish.

When she had, Summer and Jaune watched as the teacher stood there wearing a peach top far too small for her. So small in fact that her belly was exposed, and the buttons were stretched, showing small kite-shaped patches of skin between each one. The trousers were the same, hugging her hips far too tightly.

Jaune stood up, breathing harshly. “Turn around,” he instructed, watching as Glynda did so. He stepped forward and planted a hand on her back, pushing her down so that she had to lean against the back wall, hands flat on and face against it. Her ass stuck out, pushing against his crotch.

He hooked both hands into her tight, elasticated trousers and dragged them down. She’d worn her underwear beneath, which he pulled down as well. Glynda’s soft round ass was reflected in the full-length mirror on the wall beside her, showing Jaune’s long cock as it pushed up and disappeared into her cunt.

Glynda gasped, then slapped a hand over her mouth and scrunched her eyes shut. Strangled sounds slipped through her fingers as Jaune rocked his hips back and forth, pumping in and out of her while she was pressed up against a wall, bent over with her pyjama bottoms around her ankles.

As she’d been told to, Summer took picture after picture, holding her scroll between his legs and under for those close angle shots. It was reminiscent in a way of his early times with her, back when he’d had her try on all sorts of different outfits and so many different positions, all because he could. He was testing his boundaries and seeing what he could get away with.

Really, if Glynda exercised a little discipline and held her ground Jaune would back away. He only kept pushing her to worse and worse things because she let him.

 _Boys will be boys,_ Summer thought with a shake of her head. _Glynda should know better._

Well, she’d learn. Or she wouldn’t. Summer put her scroll away and watched Jaune’s bottom shake as he pounded into her. He held still suddenly, burying his face in the back of her neck as he came. His balls tightened and he thrust into her, groaning into her body. Summer rubbed her pregnant stomach as he did, recalling what it felt like to be filled herself.

When he drew out, several globs of semen fell onto the floor. Jaune looked down on it nervously, his arousal dwindling thanks to his orgasm and the fear of being caught settling in. Then, his smile returned, along with an idea. “Lick it up.”

If Glynda said no, Summer was sure he would clean it himself with a cloth. He really was just trying to see how far he could push her. Unfortunately, Glynda didn’t seem to realise that and lowered herself down on shaky legs, bending almost double with her face to the floor. Her tongue dipped out, lapping up the still warm and wet semen. Above her, Jaune watched with a huge smile, jerking himself back to a semi-hard state.

_It’s your own fault, Glynda. You’re a teacher. You know how important it is to set limits._

Maybe a better person would have stepped in, but this was Jaune’s moment and having Glynda under his control was good for keeping Yang safe and Jaune happy. It wasn’t her place to interfere with that.

Jaune stepped forward once Glynda was done, positioning himself so that he was right in front of her face when she sat up. “Clean me,” he said. “Do it with your mouth.”

Glynda hesitated. Her face was split with such indecision and revulsion. Her green eyes flicked to Summer, looking for help there. Summer shrugged back, motioning with one hand toward Jaune’s wet shaft. Glynda looked betrayed as she leaned in, parting her lips to take him. Summer wasn’t sure why. She was in the same position Glynda was. What did she expect her to do?

Jaune made a happy little sound as Glynda licked and sucked him clean. He sat back onto the wooden bench, spreading his legs and pulling the older teacher between his legs. He leaned his head back against the wall, hands crossed over Glynda’s hair as she moved her head up and down, dragging her lips up the full length of his shaft before sliding down again, aided by Jaune tugging her into his balls.

Summer took the pyjamas and folded them neatly up while Jaune had his fun. Peeling the too-tight top off Glynda, she took them back outside and was greeted swiftly by the attendant. The woman, younger than her, didn’t look too worried about what was going on inside. Summer closed the curtain quickly so she couldn’t see anything.

“Are these a no go?”

“A little too small, but she liked the style.” Summer handed them back, knowing that Jaune and Glynda could hear her voice inside. No doubt Glynda was terrified and with good reason. If someone caught her in that situation, it wouldn’t be Jaune they assumed of foul play. “Could you get one in a size two larger? No need to bring it back. Just take it to the counter and we’ll pay for it when we’re done.”

“Of course. I’ll have them bagged up for you.”

When the woman was gone, Summer swept the curtain back and stepped inside. Glynda was wriggling her way into a tight pair of denim jeans. Skinny-legged and form-fitting, they clung to her round bottom like a second skin and Jaune couldn’t keep his hands off it, even as she was busy trying button up the front. Glynda’s chest all the way up to her neck and face burned with colour, reflected in the mirror.

Once she had the jeans on, and with Jaune still rubbing and feeling her ass, she took the tee-shirt she’d been given. It was much too small for her again but this time by design. Pulling it on, the bottom of the black tube top only reached down past her nipples. A generous portion of underboob was visible, along with Glynda’s soft belly. The outfit looked like something Yang might wear. It certainly didn’t suit someone of Glynda’s age and stature.

That was fine for Jaune, of course. He just wanted to see her dress up. Motioning for her to step forward, he buried his face in her belly, running his tongue over her skin while Glynda stood there with a helpless scowl, face aimed up toward the ceiling.

Summer snapped a few more pictures, making Glynda close her eyes as the sound echoed. She kept taking pictures even as Jaune stood up a little, pushing his head up between her boobs and _inside_ her top. The fabric stretched around the back of his head, locking his face against Glynda’s chest.

“Very cute,” Summer giggled.

She was surprised to find she really thought that. Something about Jaune’s constant attention was cute to her, even if Glynda shot her such a look of shock that she couldn’t look back. Was it wrong to see him that way? Yes. Of course it was. What was she thinking?

_It must be the hormones. They’re messing with my mind._

“A boob job,” he said, sitting down and pulling out from her top. “But keep that on. I want you to put my dick up under it.”

Glynda knelt again, the tight jeans stretching across her hips as she did. Leaning forward, she bunched her breasts together and slid Jaune’s shaft up under her top, between her mounds. With her bra removed, they bounced free and bunched around him perfectly trapping his length. He was long enough that his head poked up from her cleavage, brushing against her neck and the underside of her chin when she pushed down, squashing her tits against his thighs.

Still no refusal from Glynda. No pleas or defiance.

At this point, it was like she _wanted_ to be used this way. Maybe she did. Glynda had always been on her own as far as Summer knew and had to be lonely. Maybe she was only pretending to be against this and secretly got off on having such a young and handsome man using her.

 _Such a slut,_ she thought with a shake of her head.

It didn’t matter. Jaune wasn’t going to look at Glynda the way he looked at her. Again, she cupped her swollen stomach, looking down on it fondly.

As Glynda worked her chest against Jaune, moving up and down quickly, he began to pant and breathe a little harsher. Glynda kept her eyes shut, lips pinched, and nose scrunched up. His dick was probably still wet and smelly from sex.

“If he cums on your breasts he’ll ruin that top,” Summer pointed out. “And if that happens, you know it’ll be _you_ the attendants talk to.”

Catching her point with a grimace, Glynda leaned back and brought her face down, taking the tip of Jaune into her mouth. She worked her breasts but didn’t herself move, letting her suck on his head while she rubbed her bountiful mounds up and down him, squeezing and caressing him as he bit his lip and dug his feet into the floor.

He tensed and gasped suddenly, looking to Summer with such a desperate expression that she couldn’t help but take pity on him and sit down. Placing one hand atop Glynda’s head to make sure she kept swallowing his cum and didn’t spill any, she leaned in and claimed Jaune’s lips with a passionate kiss. He leaned into her, moaning into Summer’s mouth as his tongue played with hers.

Jaune had become such a good kisser. She wasn’t sure when it happened, but he no longer ran his tongue around the inside of her mouth like he was searching for gold. Now, he caressed and teased her, drew out her passion and left her wanting.

_Mmh. He’s such a fast learner…_

Glynda tore off him with a gasp and a dribble of white down her chin. She wiped it away before it could spill on her tee. “Is that it?” she asked pleadingly. “You can’t possibly have any more left in you.”

“Strip.” He waved a hand tiredly at her. “And put those in the `yes` pile. I can’t wait to see you in them again later.”

Summer knew Glynda’s mistake was saying he couldn’t go again. A boy Jaune’s age could only see that as a challenge to rise up to. Tutting to herself, she reached down to fondle Jaune’s testicles, helping him get back up. It would help Glynda, too. Better to let him have another go inside her rather than have him fumble around for thirty minutes and draw attention.

Whether Glynda agreed or not was another matter but she was struggling with the outfit she’d been put into. The top came off easily enough, spilling out her large, mature breasts with their swollen areole. It was the jeans that proved a problem, hugging her hips and her legs so tightly that even when the buckle was undone, they wouldn’t fall.

Instead, she had to peel them down her legs inch by inch, balancing with one hand on the mirror and pulling her legs up, giving Jaune and her such a wonderful show of her freshly shaved pussy. He’d ordered her to see to that this morning. Glynda must have known they were looking. She tried to shield it with one knee and almost fell out the changing room entirely. Catching herself, she closed her eyes and put her legs down, bending double in front of them to fully drag the pants off.

She hesitated to drop them on the pile. “Can’t we go a size larger? Or three sizes…?”

“They’re supposed to be tight,” Jaune explained. “It’s to show off your ass.”

“I don’t _want_ to show it off.”

“You don’t have to wear them when I’m not around. And it’s not like you’ll be wearing them for very long when I am.” He waved a finger. “On the yes pile. I’m the one paying for them.”

 _Refuse,_ Summer thought. If Glynda refused, he’d accept it. He wasn’t some experienced king or ruler of the people. He was a boy suddenly given power and revelling in it. He’d never once punished her for being slow or late or not wanting to do something and she doubted he would Glynda. All she had to do was stick to her guns and say no.

Glynda placed it on the yes pile.

And just like that, showed Jaune once again that she’d let him get away with anything. What was he supposed to do? He was just a young boy in need of guidance. If she kept encouraging him, was it really his fault for pushing ahead? It wasn’t even a surprise when Jaune rummaged through the remaining clothes for the _sluttiest_ outfit he could find.

“This,” he said, holding it up. It was a two-piece set – three if you included the stockings that would reach up to mid-thigh. The top was a narrow tube top in a striking burgundy while the bottom was a similarly tight miniskirt in black, not leather but glossy enough to shine. It would leave the midriff exposed and the tights included were fishnet, sure to make Glynda look like a lady of the night. All she needed now was knee-high boots and the image would be complete.

Yet again, Glynda swallowed and took the garments, pulling them on in front of them without any complaint. Once she was done, she stood before them awkwardly, bending over to pull up the black knickers included.

“Don’t bother. Here.” Jaune patted his lap, fully erect. “One last time for the road.” His lips curled up. “Come and take care of me, _mommy_.”

“I’m not your mother!”

“That’s not what you said to the lady out there.”

Glynda moved forward with a burning face and settled down in Jaune’s lap, kneeling on the bench either side of him with her core above his hard penis. Jaune placed his hands down to make it clear she’d have to do all the work. He smirked up at her, waiting.

Growling, she reached under and took hold of him below his head, positioning him at her entrance before slowly sitting down. She gasped as he entered her, then bit her lip and pushed down further, taking his thick twelve inches inside her. Summer watched, hands on her pregnant stomach as Glynda slid down until her large ass was squashed on his knees. She leaned forward, elbows on the wall either side of Jaune’s head and his face buried between her tits.

Jaune’s hands found their way to her ass and gripped on tight. Not a young woman by any means, Glynda’s ass was full and round and his fingers dug in, leaving marks in her skin as he started to grind her against him.

“Ah. Mn.” Glynda tried in vain to stop the sounds slipping forth. “Mmh.”

 _I know how that is. Hate it as much as you like but it’s hard to ignore how big he is. How full he makes you feel._ There was something primal about it. Something instinctive.

“That’s it, mom.” Jaune laughed quietly. “Take care of my cock, mommy.”

“I’m not – ah – your damn mother!”

A hand slapped on wood outside. “Is everything okay in there?” the attendant called. “You’ve been a while. Do you need help?”

Glynda’s eyes bulged and she slapped a hand against her mouth, biting down on it to cut off another moan. She pushed against the wall to stand up, pulling herself off Jaune until eight inches of him was outside and she was about to stand.

Jaune had other ideas. Linking both hands over and above her ass, he _dragged_ her down, impaling Glynda back onto his cock.

Her head flung back, teeth biting down so hard her aura flared.

“Excuse me?” Another knock. “I’m coming in.”

Glynda was on the verge of tears.

Summer swept out the _other_ side of the curtain, making sure the woman couldn’t see inside – though had she looked, she might have caught sight of Glynda’s bare ass bouncing above Jaune’s balls in the mirror. She drew it shut behind her, keeping her back to the curtain so the young woman couldn’t come in and see the two fucking.

“Everything is fine,” she said, smiling brightly. “Glynda just loves her outfit so much.” Laughing, she wondered if the woman could hear the quiet gasps and wet sounds from within. “Would you be able to ring it up for us? I have the hanger here, but she’d prefer to wear the outfit as she leaves.”

“Ah. Yes, that’s no problem. Is it the pyjamas and these?”

“And one more. Wait a second.” Summer drew the corner of the curtain open and slipped back in, catching sight of Glynda with her eyes scrunched shut, hands linked over Jaune’s head as she rode up and down. No longer was she being pulled down, rather Glynda brought her hips up and down with a slap, moving on her own. Smiling, she dragged the tight jeans and crop top out and pushed those into the attendant’s hands. “These as well. We’ll be out soon.”

“Sure.” The woman took them and tilted her head to the side. She could hear _something_ but obviously had no idea what. Summer wondered if the changing rooms had cameras in. That would be an interesting surprise for whomever saw it.

Shaking her head, the woman left to ring the clothes up.

Once she was gone, Summer swept the curtains completely open.

Glynda arched her back and leaned away from Jaune, pushing back so hard her head touched the opposite wall. In the mirror, her breasts swept to the sides, drawn down by gravity as she climaxed, stomach twitching as Jaune clung on for dear life and thrust up into her. His face was as red as Glynda’s, his teeth gritted as he forced out yet another orgasm.

One that Summer knew was met with a crashing orgasm from Glynda. For all her reluctance, Glynda’s legs had found their way around Jaune’s waist, her heels digging into his back as she ground herself onto his cock.

Summer slipped under to support Glynda’s shoulders in case she fell, pulling out her scroll as she did and holding it up. She angled it so that it caught a picture of them cheek-to-cheek, Summer smiling and Glynda mid-orgasm, gasping silently into her hand with her cheeks red and eyes having rolled back into her skull. The scroll flashed once, twice and then three times.

A nice little memento of their shopping trip.

She helped Jaune set Glynda down as he pulled out of her. The poor woman was too exhausted to stand. Seeing his wet cock and knowing it would only be sticky if he put it away like that, Summer pushed him against the back wall above Glynda and lowered herself to her knees. She placed a hand on his stomach to keep him there and looked up to see his loving face.

Her heart skipped a beat. “Quickly,” she warned him. “The woman will be back soon.”

Jaune nodded.

Taking his softening dick in hand, Summer lifted it up so she could access the underside and leaned in, taking in both his familiar scent and that of Glynda. Extending her tongue, she dragged it up the underside of him, lapping his juices and semen off and kissing him to suck the rest away.

Pulling him to the left, she did the same for the right side of him, then reversed the motion, working her tongue and lips around his shaft from the base and working her way toward the top. Jaune gasped from his position against the wall and she felt his stomach twitching against her fingertips. He was all but powerless to resist her, for all the fact she was the one being blackmailed. It was almost adorable how much he shivered from just her touch, especially after all he’d put Glynda through.

It reminded her that for all his confidence, all his mannerisms, he was still a young boy. And one so hopelessly in love with her. Pulling her head back, Summer pulled his penis up and opened her mouth, swallowing his head and sucking on it. He gasped and held onto her hair.

Mmh. She never enjoyed going down on Taiyang. It was just something she did because he reciprocated and that was what love was about, making each other happy. This, though. _I could get used to the taste of Jaune. Mmmmm._

Sadly, all good things came to an end. Still wet but now with saliva and thus not quite as sticky, Summer drew back and kissed the tip of him. “All done,” she whispered, standing. Her face was close to his, their chests touching. Summer used her skirt to dry his exhausted member, before slipping it into his pants and buckling him up.

Jaune looked up at her helplessly and pursed his lips.

Heh. Such a silly boy.

Summer leaned in, capturing his lips. His hands found the small of her back, holding on for dear life as she pinned him against the wall above Glynda’s exhausted and used body, their lips and tongues dancing together. Her eyes swept to the side, seeing their reflection in the mirror. Had anyone seen, it would have looked to them like she was taking advantage of him and not the other way around.

“That’s enough,” she whispered, pulling back. “We need to go pay before they come looking for us.”

“Yeah.” Like any boy being told his fun was over, Jaune pouted.

Summer kissed him again quickly. “Don’t fret. I bought you something I thought you might like earlier.”

“What?”

Reaching into one of the bags she’d left on the floor, she drew out a long rectangular box, opening it before his eyes to reveal a long vibrating dildo. Long by an average man’s standards, that was. It was eight inches and only two thirds of Jaune’s length, but that wasn’t the main draw. Summer took out a small pink remote and pushed it into his hands, nodding her head to tell him to push the button.

He did, and the dildo began to buzz and vibrate. His eyes lit up immediately.

He licked his lips, looking down on the exhausted teacher as her eyes widened, taking in what was in Summer’s hand with shock, fear and resignation. Jaune smiled and advanced on her with the dildo in hand, tip aimed toward her.

“Glynda. Bend over.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Being such a big city, walking around Mistral was impractical and the roads were busy. Public transport was more common, especially when travelling between a shopping centre and a major hotel. Summer spared a glance for Jaune and Glynda, the latter carrying bags of both sexy clothing and outright sex toys. Glynda’s legs were shaking, though not under the weight of her burden. Jaune had his thumb on the remote control she’d given him earlier.

Glynda’s face was flushed.

 _Boys will be boys,_ she thought again. _Let them get away with everything and they’ll keep pushing._

“Three tickets, please.” Summer handed over the money and took the tickets back. “Thank you.”

“You too,” the cashier said, bored but polite about it. “Have a good day.”

Putting the tickets away she turned and made her way back to Jaune. He was looking at Glynda with that look on his face again. One that said she’d best direct them toward a public toilet before he ruined his cover. Glynda would complain but she was indulging him too much.

A shoulder struck her from the side, startling her. Huntress training kicked in, but her balance wasn’t quite what it should have been thanks to her pregnant stomach. She staggered back, caught by a concerned pedestrian behind who looked like he was about to yell at her before he saw she was pregnant. He turned his gaze on the person to so carelessly ram into her instead.

“Bastard. You okay, miss?”

“Yes.” Summer flashed him a quick smile. “Thank you, and sorry about that.”

“Not your fault.” He helped her back up, still glaring the way the perpetrator had gone.

She followed his gaze, not really planning vengeance but more as an automatic response. Her heart missed several beats as she took in who was walking away from her. Black hair, wild and untamed, a black skirt, red and black top and a sword hanging from one hip. The thigh high boots completed the ensemble as Raven Branwen walked by without saying a word.

Summer was shaken. Ducking her head, she thanked the man and walked away, hurrying back to Jaune and Glynda with her head low and one hand on her stomach.

Raven. Here…?

It rattled her.

“Hey Sum-” Jaune saw her and his expression darkened. “What’s wrong?”

“What?” Looking up, she saw his concern clear as day. “Oh, nothing.” She glanced away and laughed unconvincingly. “I was just distracted.”

He brought the remote down and stored it in his pocket, drawing a long sigh of relief from Glynda. He stepped forward, taking Summer’s chin with one hand and drawing her eyes back to his. The naked concern he showed warmed her heart – which it shouldn’t have. He was blackmailing her, after all.

Right now, however, Jaune didn’t worry her nearly as much as Raven did.

“You’re scared,” he said. “I’ve never seen you like that. Ever. What’s wrong, Summer? Please tell me. If I can, I’ll help. I’ll do anything for my wife. You know that.”

“We’re not -” She cut off, shaking her head. Here, she’d promised to accept that. Taiyang was in Patch, which made Jaune her husband. “I – It’s not something worth worrying about. I thought I saw someone.” She glanced over again without meaning to. Her entire body went stiff.

Raven was there. Not watching but looking away with her arms crossed. There was no mistaking her. What was she doing? Catching a train, obviously, but why?

It only occurred to her she might be giving it away a second later and she tore her eyes back. Too late again, for both Jaune and Glynda had turned to follow her gaze. “Really,” she said, “It’s nothing. Please don’t!”

“Raven Branwen,” Glynda said.

Jaune looked to her. “Who?”

“Glynda, please!” Summer begged.

“Raven Branwen was a member of Team STRQ. Summer’s team. I believe she abandoned the team soon after the birth of her daughter, Yang, whom Summer adopted as her own. She left to return to her tribe, who are known bandits. Killers and thieves all. She is… known to Ozpin, and thus to me.”

“Abandoned her daughter!?” Jaune’s absolute _outrage_ mirrored what she’d felt at the time. She still did hate Raven for it, but time had dampened her fury. Not so with him. “She was Taiyang’s first wife, then?”

Summer nodded wearily. “I still count Yang as my own…”

“Which she is,” he said. “I know first-hand how far you’re willing to go for her. That… That _thing_ doesn’t deserve to call itself a mother for leaving her. And you.” He glared at the woman from a distance. “We should tell the police.”

“Jaune, no. She’s dangerous. And her Semblance makes it all but impossible to contain her. Just forget about her.” Summer took his face in hand and leaned in. She didn’t even think; she just kissed him deeply and passionately. “Focus on me, Jaune, not her.”

He kissed her back, then leaned forward, resting his forehead against her own. “I am thinking about you,” he whispered. “About making her pay you back. Don’t you want to punish her for what she did? She ran out on her own daughter. She deserves to pay for that.”

She did, Summer would happily admit. “It’s too dangerous. She’s a huntress.”

“So is Glynda. And I bet her Semblance trumps Raven’s.”

“It would,” Glynda said, “But only so long as I were to keep it on her.”

“That’s all we’ll need. I’ll make her pay for hurting my wife.” His hand found hers, his fingers interlocking between her own. Strangely comforted, she squeezed him back. “Do you want that, Summer? Help me.”

She looked back to him, then to Raven.

An old and long forgotten anger burned to life inside her.

“Yes. I… I want her to pay for abandoning us. For abandoning Yang.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Mistral was as disgustingly bright and cheery as ever.

The people acted as though they had no idea of the Grimm that lay outside the walls and they’d likely bury their heads in the sand if someone tried to tell them. It was the same with every Kingdom except for Atlas, and only because they were worse, clamouring about how their military could wipe the Grimm from the planet.

Arrogance and cowardice so often walked hand in hand.

Not a bad thing as far as Raven was concerned. Her tribe subsisted of the ignorance of the main cities, who would often sigh and chalk another missing village up to a Grimm attack without investigation. That let her plan her attacks with impunity. As an added bonus, her name and face went mostly unknown, allowing her to slip into the city to take care of business. Today’s was fencing off some valuable trinkets, which she’d already done and converted into cold hard cash.

Even the antiques dealer had steadfastly refused to ask where or how she’d come into such items. They could have been stained with blood and he’d have clung to his pathetic ignorance. As long as you didn’t know people were dying outside, you could pretend it wasn’t happening. Pah. Weaklings. They deserved every misfortune that fell upon them.

_They have their uses, though. If there was no one weak then the strong could not prey upon them._

Raven was strong, as was her tribe.

That was all that mattered.

The train doors closed, and the vehicle began moving, rattling along the tracks as people crowded in all around her. Refusing to be squashed among them she made her way to one of the windows, holding onto the railing above her with her eyes fixed into the distance, off at the forests surrounding the city. Her sword kept anyone from pushing into her back. While huntresses could carry them without challenged – and she certainly looked a huntress in her red and black ensemble – the sheathe still worked to scare the sheep away.

At least for the first few moments. Someone stepped up behind her, jostled or pushed into position. The person – she could not see them in the reflection of the window – pressed up against her back with a dangerous lack of awareness. A hand touched her hip, just above her feathered skirt, and Raven closed her eyes, sighing. She wasn’t in the mood for idiots.

“Get lost,” she gritted out. “Or I’ll break your wrist.”

She gave the person a second to comply. They might just have been knocked into her. She kept her face forward, one arm above and one on the vertical pole nearby. They’d back off if they knew what was best for them. It was the obvious result.

Which was why Raven froze solid when a small hand slipped _under_ her skirt and gripped her ass.

The fuck…?

The sheer wrongness of it blew her mind for a moment and left her stock still, allowing the bravest dead person on Remnant a free few seconds to roam his fingers over her tight behind. Intellectually, she knew molesters were a thing and that trains were their favourite haunt. She also knew that her short black skirt, thigh-high boots and long legs would make for a tempting target. Putting two and two together wasn’t hard.

But she’d thought the sword, the obvious huntress garb and the fact she _radiated_ bloodlust would have been enough to clue someone into the fact touching her up was a bad fucking idea. All that together, and after her threat, she just couldn’t believe someone would dare.

Two fingers slid under and against the seat of her underwear, pushing up against her slit.

Right.

Time to commit murder.

Raven spun, ready to subtly break an arm, shoulder and maybe a neck, only to find that while her body _did_ pull back, she couldn’t turn around. It wasn’t just the person behind her, who was pressing his chest up against her back. It was her hands. They refused to leave the railings she was holding onto. Her feet wouldn’t move, either.

_What-?_

She pulled again, trying to drag her left hand free. Her arm and elbow moved, and her muscles tensed, but her fingers gripped on tightly. She tried to open them and found that they wouldn’t, or more specifically, they couldn’t. Her hands were locked in place as though someone’s hands were sealed over her own.

“The hell is this -?” she hissed back. “Is this your doing? I’m going to kill you…”

“I wouldn’t say that if I were you, Raven.”

The familiar voice came from her left and her head, still under her control, turned. Blood red eyes opened wide as she found herself looking at a face she hadn’t seen in well over ten years. Pale skin, silver eyes and a smug smile. Summer Rose stared back at her.

“Summer…?”

“These people may not know who you are, but I do,” she whispered, “And I think they’d be very interested in capturing someone like you. Don’t you agree?”

Shit. That wasn’t a threat at the best of times thanks to her Semblance, but she couldn’t open a portal without the use of her hands. Raven tugged on them again but couldn’t move. Her body could rock back and forth, and she could toss her head, but her hands and feet were locked in place. Worse, the body behind her was pushing against her harder and harder, keeping her from causing too much of a fuss.

“Is this your doing?” she demanded.

“Not me, but someone close to me.” Summer looked behind her, well out of Raven’s line of sight. “I wouldn’t struggle if I were you, and I definitely wouldn’t try and raise an alarm. You would be in much more trouble than us.”

It was no idle threat. There were hundreds of deaths on her hands, and while they weren’t on her record, Summer could fix that easily enough. _Fuck. What is she doing here? Damn it. Is that Taiyang behind me? No. I can tell he’s still on Patch._ Her Semblance let her know. _What the hell is going on here?_

“What do you want?” she hissed.

“Me?” Summer laughed sweetly. Too sweetly. “I’m just here to ride the train. Just like you.”

Unlikely. Raven bit her lip and tore her eyes away, trying to pick out the one whose Semblance was keeping her trapped. The reflection in the window was too indistinct and people were all around her. She gasped as the fingers under her skirt pushed harder, forcing some of the material up against her pussy.

“Careful,” Summer teased. “You don’t want people to hear you.”

_Son of a bitch._

Was that what this was? Punishment? Raven scrunched her eyes shut and bit back her fury. Whatever she had planned, it couldn’t last. The train would reach its destination eventually and they’d have to let her go. Then, she’d make them suffer. And to hell with what past relationship she and Summer had.

All she had to do was last until then. Last as some _fucker_ helped himself to her. She couldn’t even see him in the window. He was completely hidden behind her.

“Coward,” she whispered.

His only reply was to push against her and wrap an arm around her front. It was small, delicate, more a young boy’s than a man’s. It didn’t hesitate in slipping under her top, though. His palm was hot against her stomach, rubbing left and right over it while the other remained between her legs, stroking back and forth between her thighs.

Fuck. Raven gritted her teeth and stared ahead, out the window. Just ignore it, she told herself. Ignore it and wait for it to end. This wouldn’t bother her. She wasn’t some stupid weakling jumping at the touch of a man. Closing her eyes, she breathed out through her nose and held her ground.

The creep kept running his hand up under her top, against her belly and higher, groping one of her breasts and cupping her right tit. His other hand came around to the front as well, his crotch pushing into the back of her skirt as he dipped his hand down under her waistband. He teased his fingers into her underwear, through her pubic hair and down. She tried to pull her hips forward to escape him, but he followed, pinning her against the wall and curling his fingers under her clit.

They rubbed against her slit, parting her folds to tease from the top of her entrance down to the bottom. As he did, his crotch pushed into her ass, under her skirt, and she could feel his hardness there.

“Creep,” she hissed. “You realise I’ll kill you once I’m free. Summer won’t be able to protect you.”

He didn’t respond. He pushed further down into her crotch, bunching her panties out and cupping her pubic mound. His fingers pushed up, probing until he found her entrance. His breath hitched and he slid a finger inside. The sudden intrusion made her grunt and her legs tensed. He managed to work his finger in up to the knuckle and then started to vibrate and shake it.

Clumsy. That was the best way to put it. If he thought she was going to scream with desire and collapse, he had another thing coming. She tested her feet to see if she could rake her boot down his shin. No. She still couldn’t move. Whoever had the Semblance on her was concentrating hard.

Under her top, his hand pushed her bra down, slipping her right breast out of the cup. Her nipple brushed against a hot palm and she flinched. His hand was as big as her mound and his fingers splayed out over it, digging in as he tested the weight of her breast.

He liked what he found apparently. Slipping down, he played with her nipple between his fore and middle fingers, teasing it to the side and rolling it between them. His other hand came back up out her pants and out her pussy, making her gasp. He brought that up as well, pushing her top up so that she could see her stomach reflected in the glass window.

Soon, his hand disappeared under the red and black material, groping higher until he found her other tit and pulled that out the bra too, tugging the material down. He held both, rolling them in his palms as he ground his crotch against her ass.

“I’ll break your fingers first, then your wrists.” Her breath came out in harsh pants. Even if she couldn’t see him, she knew he could hear her. “Once those are done, I’ll break your elbows and dislocate your shoulder. I’m going to work my way slowly up your body. I’ll make you beg for me to kill you.”

He stilled, and for a moment she thought she’d gotten through to him. An ugly grin spread over her face.

It faltered when his hands slid down her sides to her hips, then bunched under her skirt. He pushed it up, rolling the black material up until it was pinned against her back. Her black underwear was flush against his crotch. She could feel his length nestled between her cheeks. His fingers found the waistband and dug in.

Raven tensed. “Don’t you dare…”

He dared. The bastard slid her underwear down to her thighs. He left it there – just stretched between and above her knees.

She looked to Summer, not believing her old teammate would let it get that far.

Summer looked back with a smile. There was no inclination to help and no move to do so. She moved in closer instead, using her body to shield Raven’s side so that no one else could tell what was going on.

“You’re my teammate,” Raven gasped.

“Were,” Summer replied. “That changed when you abandoned Yang. When you turned on Tai, and when you left Qrow and I to fight the fight alone. You showed how much Team STRQ meant to you, Raven. You don’t get to pull the guilt card on me now.”

Fuck. Fuck Summer, fuck Yang, fuck Taiyang and fuck whoever was behind her feeling up her bare ass! They could all up and die for all she cared.

The sound of a buckle popping had her teeth grinding together.

 _It’s fine. I’ve had sex before. Nothing new here. Put up with it for now and kill them later. I’m not so weak as to be bothered by something like this. It won’t even phase me._ And she wasn’t shaking out of fear; she was shaking from rage.

Her, Raven Branwen, fucked on a train like some frightened waif.

“Get it over with,” she shot back. “And try not to bust your nut too quickly, fucker.”

The man probing her entrance with the head of his erect penis laughed softly. Laughed! Raven’s hands tightened on the railings they were locked onto. She bit her lower lip and glared bloody murder at the window in front of her.

He pushed up, slipping the tip of himself into her.

He was big. Bigger than she was used to or had expected. She grunted and raised her hips a little, hoping to make it easier. His hands gripped her ass and drew her back down, either liking the resistance or just being a bastard about it. She growled and tossed her head back to try and break his nose. Her hair found his face, but lower down. He was shorter than her, reaching maybe up to her neck.

Damn it. Couldn’t even be fucked by tall, dark and handsome, could she?

He had a huge cock, though. That much was for sure. The tip pushed on, spreading her wider than Taiyang had and any of the numerous men she’d taken since. Fuck, but he was big. Her eyes watered a little and she dropped her head, hiding it from that bitch Summer who would only take pleasure in it. He worked six inches into her, already driving her insides wild, and then stopped.

“Ha.” She panted and tried not to let her voice tremble. “Is that it? Mediocre.”

“Raven,” Summer whispered. “That’s half…”

Half!? She was fucking joking. She had to be! Raven looked at Summer with wide eyes and saw _nothing_ but frank honesty. No way. Twelve inches? No man had a tool like that.

Except that he was pushing further, harder, and he kept sliding into her. Eight inches, nine. The deepest a man had ever been was reached and then surpassed, and her muscles ached as he pushed into territory unclaimed and untested. Her chest rose and fell as she gasped for breath, panting sharply.

_Shit, shit, shit, he’s big. What’s fucking me, a horse!?_

Her eyes glazed over as he pushed deeper still, easily ten inches. Her mouth opened and a hot breath came forth, misting the glass. The final two inches pushed in with a torturous lack of haste, and his stomach pushed against her ass a second later. Not a moment too soon, for she could feel him up against her cervix. Her entire body was twitching around him, muscles clenching and unclenching as they tried to get used to the sudden intrusion.

And then the fucker started moving.

“Wait,” she gasped, forgetting herself for a moment and speaking loudly. Loud enough to draw a few eyes. She clamped her mouth shut and they looked away a second later.

Too late. He’d not heard or ignored her plea and was sliding his length back out of her. It took forever, or so it felt. The sudden emptiness inside her tingled and she felt no relief at it, knowing what was to come when he reached his full length.

Her mouth opened when he did.

Summer’s hand found it, gagging her. The look in her silver eyes was knowing.

That fuck-

Twelve inches _slammed_ into her.

If it hadn’t been for the hand, her scream would have alerted everyone in the train.

Too much! Too much! Raven’s eyes rolled in their sockets as he punched up and against her cervix, then drew back and slammed in again. He wasn’t fucking her. He was breaking her. He was a battering ram trying to break a way into her womb.

Her breasts rose and fell with each thrust, shaken from the sheer force of it. She could only breathe when he drew out; the air was expelled from her lungs with every returning thrust. Her tongue pushed against the palm of Summer’s hand and her mind almost whited out.

His hands roamed all over her. They gripped her ass as he rammed in and out, then spread to her hips and got a good grip, squeezing her sides as he dragged her back against him. Then, when he found his rhythm, they reached around to cup her breasts once more, squeezing them painfully as he leaned into her and buried his cock deep inside.

Like a damn whore. He was using her like a whore.

After a few seconds to get used to it, Summer let go of her mouth. Desperate sounds nearly burst free, but she sealed her lips shut, wishing she could free a hand to clamp over her mouth. The sounds continued to come but quiet whines and moans.

“Mngh! Mmh!”

“Looks like we’re coming in to stop,” Summer remarked.

What!? Raven’s eyes snapped open as she realised the train was in fact slowing down. It wasn’t the final stop and her promised freedom but instead one of many on the way.

The train rolled into station and her eyes bulged. She was exposed to the window! Her top had been rolled up and her tits were bare and on full display. As the train came to a slow, she saw that the station was packed with people.

“Stop!” she gasped. “The people! They’ll see!”

They were still slowing down, or the train was; the guy fucking her was going as fast as ever, thrusting his stupidly big cock inside her to the point that she could feel it rubbing against her stomach. No one had noticed yet. How had no one noticed!? But as they began to slow and people looked toward the window, she knew it couldn’t last.

Fear of being discovered aside, the sheer humiliation got to her. “Stop,” she begged. “Y – You have to stop.” When that didn’t work, she tried reason, watching in horror as faces young and old turned to watch the train come in. “They’ll see you as well. You’ll be caught!”

For the first time, the man molesting her spoke, “Does that bother you?”

Young. Very young. A teenager at best. That was all she had time to think before more important things set in. “Yes! Let me pull my top down at least!” Her face was red, embarrassment having long since set in. “You can keep doing what you’re doing, but just cover my chest.”

“With an offer like that, how can I resist?”

His hands came around her front, rubbing up her belly.

Raven sighed. “Thank god…”

His fingers gripped the hem of her top – and then dragged it further up.

Horror came crashing down on her as it was drawn up to her shoulders and beck, leaving her boobs completely revealed and bouncing in front of the window. He then pushed into her back, burying himself fully inside her and squashing her up against the window. Her tits were pushed flat, nipples pinned to the glass. Even her face was against it, cheek squashed up and to the side.

 _How had they not noticed?_ Raven wondered hysterically. _How have the people there not seen this going on!?_ There was no way they couldn’t see her.

And then, suddenly, they did.

Mouths fell open. Eyes widened. People pointed and others covered the face of children who stared on in _awe_ as a buxom black-haired woman was fucked against the window of the train, everything on display, even her pussy and the cock disappearing up into it.

Humiliation _burned_ its way through her, and she closed her eyes against the shocked faces. She just knew what they would think, and with her hands still locked onto the railings and doing nothing to cover herself, they must have thought for sure that she was some fucked-up exhibitionist.

“Nooo….”

“It’s what you deserve,” he said, gripping both her ass cheeks and slipping his hands under her thighs. He wasn’t strong enough to pick her up, but the Semblance user chipped in and raised Raven’s feet off the floor, letting him well and truly show her off to those outside. “Abandoning Summer, leaving your child and going on to be what you are today. This is nothing more than you deserve. Look at them. Some of them are even taking pictures!”

Fear lanced through her and her eyes snapped open. He was right. While most of them were shocked stupid and staring, more than a few had their scrolls out, lenses pointed toward her. Pictures or recordings, they were taking in everything.

Her image would be splashed all over the internet. Hidden behind her, his would go unseen.

 _I can shout,_ she thought. _I can shout and get him arrested._ And herself with him. And while he and Summer might get in trouble for this, it would be nothing compared to the trouble she’d face. Lifetime in prison awaited her. Or death given her Semblance and the ease by which she could escape any prison designed for her.

With her body bouncing up and down on his cock, supported between his chest and the window and with her hands on the railings above, she could only close her eyes and grit her teeth together. Ride it out and let them think what they would. Let videos of her being a slut spread across Remnant, and almost certainly back to her tribe.

For the first time in her life, Raven whimpered.

The train began to move again, having lost some passengers and taken on others. Those coming off and on hadn’t seen her, while those who had were so dumbfounded they did nothing but watch her go, tits squashed flat and hairy pussy ravaged and dripping with a mix of his and her juices. It was a miracle no one on the train itself had seen – but her right was blocked by Summer and her left by some blonde woman with glasses.

As the train picked up speed again her feet were let down. She tried to kick back but the Semblance still had hold of her and locked her feet to the floor.

He grunted and leaned harder into her back, breathing hot air over her neck. His thrusts became sudden and shallow, his breath the same as he held onto her and fully laid against her. She knew what was coming and tried to look back.

“No. Not inside. Don’t.” She wasn’t on protection. Hadn’t been for a while. “Outside! Outside!”

A low groan slipped from his lips as he came to a stop, still inside, still buried to the hilt.

Raven’s eyes widened as panic set in, before it all faded away into hot warmth gushing inside her. Red eyes fluttered shut as her face pressed forward against the glass, body shaking as he shot his load into her unprotected womb. The humiliation was complete. As if the exhibitionism hadn’t been enough, now he dumped his load inside her while she could do nothing to stop him.

Beside her, Summer laughed softly.

She was enjoying this. Enjoying seeing her brought low. Raven tried to strike her but couldn’t do a thing. The Semblance was still holding on tight, leaving her to sag in place, dripping white from where a thick cock was buried in her cunt. There was so much of him. So much more than Taiyang. Her stomach felt like it was bulging from the pressure of all the semen he was pumping into her.

 _At least it’ll be over,_ she thought. _At least he’s spent…_

He was still leaning against her back, hands linked around her stomach and under her heaving breasts as though he was hugging her. He took a step back and she felt his long shaft slide inside her. It pulled out, cold air rushing in followed by an audible _splat_ as a glob of cum hit the floor.

No, that wasn’t even the most of it. That was just the overflow. Her underwear, stretched between her legs, had acted like a net, catching the majority of it. His thick cum pooled in the seat of it, making the thin material heavy and wet.

Raven gasped for breath, panting as he rubbed his softening shaft up over her bottom and between her cheeks. It leaked a little onto the small of her back, running down her crack to hang there and drip like a loose faucet. God, he must have been a foot long at least. She could feel it hot and sticky against her spine.

“You… bastard…”

“Looks like she hasn’t learned her lesson yet,” Summer said. She reached down and took Raven’s sodden panties, drawing them back up. There was nothing he could do but stand there as the cum-soaked material was brought up flush against her.

The still warm and icky fluid was squashed right up into her pussy lips. Smeared all over it and bulging out the side of her underwear. It dribbled and ran from her crotch down the insides of her thighs. Raven shivered, then did so again when she felt it, rapidly cooling, trickle down into her thigh high boots. It ran down like she was pissing herself, sliding down past her knees and finally pooling in the bottom of her boots. Her toes moved without her meaning to, wriggling in the sticky gunk.

“Our stop is next,” Summer said.

She breathed a sigh of relief.

“Glynda. Make sure she comes with us.”

Raven’s heart skipped a beat. “What?” she hissed.

“Did we ever say we’d leave you be if you stayed quiet?” Leaning in, Summer pecked her cheek. “It’s been so long, Raven. I think it’s time you and I spent a little quality time together. Caught up as it were.”

No. More? More of this? “I’ll scream,” she threatened. “I’ll scream and take my chances.”

“Glynda.”

Raven’s lips sealed shut. Her eyes widened, panic setting in as she tried to speak and found herself unable to. Her eyes shot to the left, catching the blonde with the glasses. Recognition slammed into her. She’d been too distracted to look properly. Glynda Goodwitch, the wielder of one of the most powerful Semblances out there.

How? How had Summer and this fuck managed to convince her to join them!?

“I apologise, Miss Branwen,” the woman said, flushed and not quite meeting her eyes. “But if it is a choice between myself and you, I will throw you to the wolves each and every time.”

_No. This can’t be happening. I’m strong! I’m stronger than anyone! I’m the strongest!_

Raven’s body moved on its own as the train pulled in. Underwear sodden, pussy oozing and toes wet from semen swimming in the soles of her boots, she plodded after Summer, Glynda and the bastard blond they came with.

The bastard kid placed a hand on her ass and squeezed.

“We’ll have lots of fun.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Raven deserved this.

Those were the only thoughts to pass through Summer’s mind as she watched her ex-teammate writhe on the bed, handcuffed to the headboard by her wrists and with her ankles similarly secured to the footrest. Her body twisted and bucked between the four corners, driven wild as the heavily pounding vibrators within her pussy, ass and mouth went wild.

Raven was gagged, but the gag contained an O-ring with a hole in which Jaune had secured a vibrator through, all bought from a sex store Glynda and she had visited before the clothes shop. The toys had been intended for use on Glynda, but she’d taken the first chance possible to help them bring Raven back, knowing that if they were focused on Raven, she could escape for a night to herself. Summer encouraged it and so Glynda was free from them for tonight.

The bigger prize was Raven, so sweaty and red, shaking as her clothes lay discarded on the floor. Already, a damp puddle was forming on the sheets under her core and no amount of muffled sounds or struggling could hide that fact.

“Camera is all set,” Jaune said, setting the device up on a tripod to watch Raven buckle and climax.

Raven glared at him, one eye closed and the other open, lidded but fixed on him with such hatred. From someone like her that should have been a threat, but it was hard to take it seriously since Raven arched her back and bucked again, coincidentally giving them a perfect view of her soaked cunt as she came again.

“We can’t keep her forever,” Summer said, standing and coming around to trail her fingers over Raven’s stomach. She was burning up and damp with sweat. “Her Semblance makes her impossible to keep hold of, and sooner or later we’ll have to go home. She’ll have to be let go.”

“That’s fine,” Jaune said. “But we’ll make it so she has to _crawl_ into one of her portals.”

Raven glared defiantly at them.

Summer smiled back. “Yes. We shall. As punishment for what she did to Yang and Taiyang, for abandoning our team and turning back to a life of petty crime.” Leaning down, she brushed some damp hair away from Raven’s face. “There are always consequences for our actions, Raven. These are yours.”

“Mmmflll!” Raven howled.

Summer stood. “I think that’s her way of asking for your cock, Jaune.”

“MNGH!” Raven denied. “MMMH!”

“I think it is!”

Jaune hopped up onto the bed and clambered between Raven’s legs, showing little care for her or the way she tried to escape him. He was already naked and fully erect and wasted no time in reaching down and gripping the dildo going wild in Raven’s cunt.

Sensing what was about to happen, Raven’s eyes bulged, and she held stock still, afraid to move and drag it out of her. Jaune showed no such care and pulled it out with a wet and loud sound.

“Mmmhhhhh!” Raven squealed. Her pussy, still gaping, pulsed and twitched in the air.

Tossing the dildo aside – it continued to vibrate and rattle on the floor – he took his cock and pushed it into her waiting snatch. Raven was already loose and wet from multiple orgasm and provided no friction, taking eight inches easily, at least until he reached a depth the dildo had not. There, he had to push harder, grunting as he thrust in and stretched Raven further.

Once he was inside, he wasted no time in slamming in and out of her, gripping her hips and lifting her up until only her head and shoulders were on the bed. He dragged her back into him over and over, pushing forward to meet her with a wet slap every time.

Summer watched from a distance, sitting down on a stool and spreading her legs, touching herself as she let Jaune take revenge on Raven for her.

Raven’s back arched even further as she climaxed again, driven in part by Jaune but also the dildo in her ass and mouth, and the small vibrators strapped onto her nipples – two on either teat and buzzing furiously, the remotes set to `max` and abandoned on the bedside table. Again, those had been for both her _and_ Glynda. Four mini-vibrators.

“Ah! I’m coming! Inside!?”

“Inside,” Summer agreed, ignoring Raven’s desperate shaking of her head. Standing, she walked over and sat down on the wet sheets between Raven’s hip and shoulder, reaching over to rub her clit as Jaune thrust into her and held still, gritting his teeth.

Raven’s wide eyes told of the hot cum being pumped into her. The way her body twitched, feet digging down into the sheets and hands curling into fists. Her eyes closed and she groaned past the dildo locked between her teeth.

“That’s it,” Summer crooned, rubbing Raven’s swollen clit and stroking Jaune’s stomach with her other hand. “Fill her up. Don’t spare anything.”

Jaune leaned forward suddenly and surprised her with a kiss. She leaned into it a moment later, the two of them trading spit over Raven’s bound body, Summer bringing her hands up from Raven to rub over his chest and shoulders lovingly.

When they parted, Jaune drew out, letting his cock flop down and Raven’s body crash onto the bed.

“Done already?” she teased.

“No. Just catching my breath.” Jaune watched a little of his cum seep out of Raven’s twat. “Hey, I’ve got an idea.”

“Oh?”

She watched him rummage in the bags and toys for a moment before coming back with a box. He opened it and pulled out a dildo – not exactly a surprise at this point – but what did confuse her were the straps tied around it.

“I want you to wear this,” he said.

“Is that a strap-on…?”

It was. Easily ten inches and as thick as Jaune’s own cock, it had plastic balls hanging underneath and three straps, which looked like they would tie around her waist and below her slit. The strap-on itself was pink and veiny, shaped and coloured like a real penis. He hurried over and knelt behind her on the bed, looping it around toward her crotch. “Hold it there,” he whispered.

She did so, marvelling at its length and girth as Jaune tied the straps behind her, pulling them tight and then testing them a little, making sure she wouldn’t be pinched or hurt by it. Finally, he drew the one between her legs, Summer sitting up to let him do so, and slipped it under the crack of her ass, up toward the others, which he clipped it onto.

“Ta dah! Your very own cock and balls. The testicles even have a pump function where you can fill them with cum and tense your thighs to make it shoot into her. I figured we could fill it with some of my own.” He held up a glass that he must have procured before. It was half full of thick and creamy gunk.

Raven shook her head, horrified.

Summer was less so. She brought a hand to her chest, touched. “Jaune. Really…?”

“Yeah. I meant for us to spit-roast Glynda, but this is better. This way _you_ can fuck Raven just like she fucked you and your team.”

The amount of thought he’d put into her was too much. Without even thinking about it, she leaned over to kiss him, caressing his lips with her own and closing her eyes. He returned it, but also took her hips in his hands, shuffling her forward until she could feel Raven’s warm and sweaty thighs on either side of her. When she opened her eyes, she was looking down on her teammate’s cunt, still spilling Jaune’s precious seed. Her new plastic cock was pushed up against it, the tip parting her folds slightly.

It was too much for her to resist. Taking the strap-on in hand, Summer pressed her other hand down on Raven’s belly to keep her still, then slowly pushed forward. She watched it the whole time, watched as Raven’s pink lips slipped over her thickness, giving no resistance as she slid her member into her, pushing it deeper and deeper, causing yet more of Jaune’s cum to slip and spurt out the edges thanks to the air being expelled.

She bit her lip, imagining what it might feel like if it a real penis of her own. Raven would be so hot and tight, wet and squishy with Jaune’s semen washing around her twitching cock. God, it would have been amazing, and to shoot her own load in Raven as well.

“That’s it,” Jaune whispered into her ear, ironically mirroring her own actions before as he ran his hands over and around her pregnant stomach, caressing her – their – child as he helped her punish her runaway teammate. “Try and move it now,” he whispered. “Thrust into her.”

Hooking an arm back over her shoulder and onto his back for support, Summer bit her lip and started to rock her hips. It was different. When she was the one having someone come into her, she could meet the thrusts by rolling her hips, but this wasn’t quite the same. The thrusts were more sweeping, as though you were going down and then up, following the natural channel of Raven’s moist tunnel.

She was not a slow learner, however, and quickly found it. Once she had, she leaned forward, laying her pregnant stomach on Raven’s and hooking both hands behind her back, enjoying the way Raven bucked and moved every time she thrust into her. Enjoying the look of anger mixed with resentment mixed with lust that never quite left Raven’s eyes.

“Do you want the cum?” Jaune asked, holding the glass up.

Summer stole it. While the idea of pumping it into Raven was attractive, there was a more immediate desire to see her humiliated. Summer held it before Raven’s face, letting her fully take it in and what it was – before she then leaned back and held it over her stomach and heaving breasts, slowing upending it as Raven shook her head and _screamed_ past her gag.

The thick semen splashed down onto her. It hit her stomach just below her breasts, the very peak of Raven’s arched body, and spilled two ways. The first spilled down between her breasts, following the valley of them and even reaching Raven’s neck, where it dribbled down over her shoulders and stained the pillow she was leaning on, even meshing into her hair.

The other pooled down Raven’s quivering stomach, finding a new trail there as it pooled in her bellybutton and swept down over her abs, mingling and eventually being trapped between her body and Summer’s. The cool, sticky feeling of it rubbing against her pregnant belly was something Summer couldn’t quite ignore and she cooed happily, leaning forward and rubbing her belly against Raven’s smearing and spreading Jaune’s seed around.

“Holy shit,” he whispered.

“You like?” Summer teased, leaning forward and gripping one of Raven’s breasts, pulling it up so that she could lick some of Jaune’s cum out from between them. Keeping it in her mouth – and idly wishing it was still warm and fresh – she brought Raven’s teat up and sealed her lips around it, expelling Jaune’s semen out onto Raven’s breasts.

She repeated the motion with the other, licking up some more cum and placing it on Raven’s tits until both dribbled white like she was lactating. Then, before Jaune and the camera, Summer sucked and licked each of them clean.

Raven groaned in frustration. And possibly also humiliation.

The whole time, she kept thrusting into her, fucking her as hard as she could and splashing Jaune’s semen out of Raven’s cunt. It was a shame to do that, but they had weeks to fully breed Raven and show her just how `strong` she really was. Glynda lucked out in the end. She’d found someone else to bear the brunt of Jaune’s lust.

 _And mine,_ Summer realising, watching in awe and a little delight as Raven climaxed under her again, eyes scrunched shut and body shaking, covered in Jaune’s cum and dripping it onto the sheets. No one could mistake her humiliation, and the threat of her reputation being torn asunder would be too much for even Raven to bare.

And yet, here and now, it was not enough for Summer. Not to repay everything Raven had done.

Reaching a hand under her artificial balls, she found the dildo buried in Raven’s ass and dragged it out mercilessly. The woman squealed again, legs locking around Summer’s hips as she bucked and fought for control.

“Jaune,” Summer called. “Would you be a dear and lay under Raven? I want you to take her ass while I focus on her pussy.”

Jaune hurried to obey, shimmying his way under until he was laid with his face around Raven’s left shoulder and his arms gripping her tits, kneading them as Raven struggled to escape. His legs were flat on the bed and parted on either side of her own knees. With the same hand she’d pulled the dildo out with, Summer took his shaft and guided him to Raven’s ass hole, which was still partly opened from where the toy had stretched it.

Once he sensed her warmth, he needed no guidance. He pushed up into her. Or he tried to. Raven pulled away, realising what was happening and arching her back as hard as she could to escape it. Her desperate eyes met Summer’s, begging for rescue.

Summer smiled back and placed a hand on Raven’s stomach, still sticky with cum, and slowly pushed down.

Raven fought her tooth and nail. She bucked and she kicked, squirming and howling and tossing her head from side to side. All to no avail as Summer, with both the height and advantage of the handcuffs locking Raven in place, pushed her down.

Down onto Jaune’s cock, down so that his thick head stretched and pushed past her tight sphincter with a muffled groan from him. Down until he was four inches inside her, then six. Until Raven’s ass was so tight Jaune couldn’t go any further and Raven’s eyes were rolling in their sockets, panic and pain mixing together as one.

And then Summer positioning herself above Raven, belly to belly, body above hers, face to face. Smiling warmly, she unstrapped the tie around Raven’s neck, removing the gag and pulling out the dildo from between her teeth.

“Hack! Ack!” Raven coughed and spat for breath. “Summer,” she hissed. “Stop! I’ll-”

Summer closed the distance, capturing Raven’s lips with her own, moulding them over hers and pushing her back down into the pillow. Her red eyes were wide and confused, not understanding why she’d kissed her.

As such, she was unprepared for when Summer thrust forward, burying her strap-on deep into Raven’s cunt and _slamming_ her body down onto Jaune’s, all but _impaling_ Raven’s ass on his cock.

Raven’s eyes snapped open and she screamed.

The sound and the breath and the spit were swallowed by Summer, who locked both her palms onto Raven’s cheeks and held her face still as she crushed Raven between them, burying both her and Jaune’s shafts as deep within her as they would go.

Forcing her tongue into Raven’s mouth, Summer savoured the muffled noises she made past her lips, running her hands down her sticky body to grip her ass and feel Jaune’s hard rod buried inside it. Summer wrapped her fingers around it, telling him without words that she _needed_ to feel him fucking her teammate, that she needed to feel Raven buckling beneath her.

Jaune obliged, thrusting his hips up and plunging himself deep into her ass.

Every thrust drew a moan from Raven. Every inch made her shiver and shake against Summer’s body. As he picked up the pace, Raven’s breasts flapped against Summer’s own, until she used both hands to push and trap them between her, squashing their nipples together. With Jaune’s semen still on her chest, it dribbled and ran between them, forming a thin barrier between her and Raven that promised of so much more.

And all the while, Summer’s tongue ravaged Raven’s mouth, pushing and sweeping across her teeth and gums, finding her tongue and writhing against it, stealing her breath, her words and her pleas for mercy.

Raven never gave any to her victims.

She found her own momentum again and began to thrust in and out of Raven’s snatch, first matching Jaune’s pace and then finding that if she worked against it, pushing Raven _down_ onto Jaune when he pulled back, that it left Raven quivering and moaning all the louder. Upon discovering that, Summer made sure to thrust only when Jaune was drawing out, forcing Raven to chase his cock and to never have a moment’s peace.

Jaune sped up as well, stretching Raven’s anus until it was loose enough that he could slap in and out of her without resistance. His hands found their way between her and Raven’s stomach, nestled against her swollen belly and holding Raven down as he fucked her ass.

Pulling her lips from Raven’s, Summer ran her hands over her sweaty face, pushing back Raven’s black hair and smoothing it down. “Good girl,” she whispered, stroking Raven’s cheeks and forehead as she panted and mewled pathetically. “Take your punishment like a good girl. It’s so much less than what some of your victims would have wanted.”

“S – Summer,” Raven moaned. “S – Stop it!”

“Shh. Shhhh.” Summer kissed her again softly. “Don’t talk. I just want you to feel it. To feel everything.”

“Ahh! Hah! Ahhh!” Raven’s head rocked in her hands but couldn’t thrash about thanks to her hold. It appeared the desire to scream had been lost from her and all she could do now was moan and gasp as Jaune swept in and out of her and Summer buried her fake cock deep inside. “Ah! Mah! Nah! Ahhh!”

In the haze of lust and with Raven’s distinctive black hair swept back, the face before her became Yang’s for a moment. Not exactly – Raven was older and more mature – but it was close. The similarities between them shone through. The facial structure, the nose and her pretty mouth. If it wasn’t for her hair and eyes, which were currently closed, she could have passed for Yang.

Which was why she couldn’t quite avoid picturing Yang in the same position, naked and held in place between her and Jaune, moaning and writhing as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm, her little girl looking up at her with eyes driven helpless with lust.

“Shhh.” Summer kissed her again, forgetting for a moment her anger. “It’s okay, baby.” Another kiss, softer and more loving. “You’ll get used to it. It feels good, doesn’t it? Jaune knows how to make you feel like you’re on fire.”

“Wha -?”

Yang’s words were swallowed by another kiss.

Or Raven’s. But the image was in her head now and she imagined Raven smaller and paler, with golden hair spilling down to mingle with Jaune’s and her nubile breasts bucking up and down. She imagined it softer and gentler, with Jaune teasing his way inside gently, her rubbing Yang’s slit to get her excited as she lowered her down, whispering sweet words the whole time.

Yang would be shy, of course, but Jaune was such a good lover and always did what Summer said. He’d show Yang the proper respect, and Yang would _love_ the feel of him. She’d be driven to the end of desire just like her mother.

Just like both of her mothers.

 _And maybe Ruby, when she’s older. Jaune is handsome and a good lover, not to mention he can provide for them._ It was better than so many others. Better than some fumbling encounter behind the bike shed that might lead to a disappointing finish and the prospect of early pregnancy. _And I won’t be around forever. Jaune should marry someone his own age._

The more she thought about it, the faster her thrusts became. Her own slit ached, dripping her arousal down onto Jaune’s balls as he pushed into Raven. Except it wasn’t Raven anymore, not in her mind or her eyes. It was Yang, mewling and gasping as they made love to her, as they showed her what true pleasure was.

God, she could just imagine Ruby on a chair nearby watching and waiting her turn, fidgeting with her hands in her laps and her cheeks flushed pink, not quite knowing where to look. Maybe she could have her kneel nearby and touch Yang just to get the shyness out of her. And then they could take Ruby and lay her down beside Yang, Summer taking Yang while Jaune leaned down into Ruby and claimed her as well.

Summer pushed down harder into her, both her pussy and her mouth, forcing her tongue as deep inside as she could and burying her cock deeper still. Her legs twitched and her stomach convulsed. Her pussy clamped down on nothing – a painful nothing – and she squirted onto Jaune’s balls.

That had him groaning and he dragged Raven down onto him, holding still as the veins running up and down his cock bulged, his shaft _pulsing_ as it pumped his thick seed into Raven’s no doubt sore ass hole. The woman in question stared up at the ceiling, eyes wide and screams stolen by Summer, turned into wet sounds of mixing spittle and lust.

The only reaction visible was the way her toes splayed out and tensed, captured by the camera as her legs stuck out between the sandwich formed by Summer and Jaune’s bodies squashing hers between them.

Slick with sweat and cum, Summer peeled herself back from Raven, drawing her strap-on out of her snatch with an agonising lack of speed. It was wet, glistening, and since she herself knew she hadn’t contributed to that, she realised Raven must have climaxed. More than once by the look of her quivering and shaky sex. Impishly, Summer leaned down and kissed Raven’s clit, then slipped under and lapped up some last remaining traces of seed from her snatch.

Dipping even lower, she found Jaune’s dick, still buried in Raven’s ass, and kissed the base of it, where his shaft met his balls. He made an approving sound and Raven lavished it with love and attention, kissing and smooching his balls before gliding her lips higher and higher, eventually to the very point where his cock ended, and Raven’s buttocks began. She was sealed so tight around him that it was as if their bodies were merged.

Summer licked and kissed her way around that seal, tasting both Jaune and Raven with a single flick of her tongue. She laid her hands on her teammate’s thighs, giving Jaune’s legs a slap to let him know what she wanted.

Understanding, he drew back, slowly working his cock out of her. It left Raven with a plop, offering Summer a wonderful view inside Raven’s bum, where she saw a wave of white quickly approaching. Not hesitating for a moment, she sealed her lips around it and pushed her tongue up below, ready and waiting.

The first taste of Jaune’s cum rushing out splashed over her tongue and Summer lapped it up into her mouth, humming in joy as she swallowed it, savouring both his distinctive flavour and something else that could only be Raven’s.

Summer licked up every bit that was expelled from her, then stretched Raven’s cheek wider when no more came, prodding and poking with her finger. A little more oozed out and she leaned in to lick it up, before she used both thumbs to spread her stretched ass a little, just enough to push her tongue inside and really get every last bit out of her.

It was delicious.

Jaune had found his way out from under Raven and around to Summer’s back. His cock, still hard somehow, pushed up against her behind, but Summer reached around to stop him. “I drank everything from her pussy,” she said. “You need to dump more inside – and seal it up this time. We want her nice and pregnant, remember?”

“Alright.” Jaune laughed and left her, though not without a kiss on her neck. He took his position back between Raven’s thighs and pushed himself into her cunt, thrusting back and forth without hesitation.

Raven made no response. Either from the fucking or her release, she’d passed out and lay on the bed, eyes closed and unresponsive. That didn’t stop Jaune using her, nor the camera recording. Summer smiled and stroked some wet hair from her face, letting the camera get a proper view of Raven bouncing up and down on the bed. She also fixed the O-ring back over her mouth and pushed the dildo through it. It wouldn’t do for her to wake any neighbours.

Retreating to the chair in the room, Summer sat down and peeled the sticky strap-on from her body, letting it fall between her feet. It was something to keep hold of and she could just imagine taking Glynda with it while Jaune took her in turn, his thrusts causing her to thrust into Glynda.

Or maybe even Yang.

There was no denying her errant thoughts, and while they’d been fuelled with lust and in the moment, now and having taken a moment to catch her breath while Jaune finished off with Raven, she couldn’t deny they lingered.

Yang was fifteen, soon sixteen. That was around the time for experimenting. Why trust that to some fumbling schoolmate when she could properly assure Yang’s pleasure? Jaune would be willing. He’d do anything she asked him to, and with Yang starting work at the manor soon, there would be plenty of opportunities to put them together and see how they got on.

And if that didn’t work, she could dangle Yang in front of him until Jaune lost his patience and tried to take her himself, much like he had Glynda and Raven. Again, she looked to Raven and imagined Yang in her place, passed out from pleasure and drooling onto the pillow, eyes crossed, and face flushed with colour, Jaune’s gorgeous cock pumping in and out as he filled her little girl all the way up. Made her fat with a baby just like she was, and perhaps even took them side by side, her and Yang staring into one another’s eyes. And in time, maybe even with Ruby between them.

One of Summer’s feet came up to rest on the seat of the stool, her fingers finding her snatch, already dripping with need. She worked two inside, then three, closing her eyes and pretending the sounds of Jaune fucking involved Yang.

It only made sense, didn’t it?

She owed him. Yang owed Jaune. There were so many ways she could pay that back but cleaning dishes and sweeping floors wouldn’t be enough. Not even close. But if Jaune and Yang got together, that’d mean she could stay with Taiyang. No one would have to know, and Jaune would even become her son-in-law. A son-in-law with benefits. It made sense. Too much sense.

Yang got herself into trouble and Jaune bought her out of it.

And Summer always taught her children how important it was to say `thank you` properly.

A hand found her wrist an instant before she could cum. Summer whimpered and opened her eyes, looking up at Jaune, who was standing between her knees. On the bed, Raven was tied down again, still unconscious, but back with the three dildos working in and out of her, one splashing fresh cum out her pussy as she trembled in the bed. The cock nestling against her swollen belly was still warm, still sticky and somehow still warm.

“I saved a little for you,” he said romantically.

Summer didn’t hesitate to spread her legs and lean back, nor to wrap her arms around his shoulders as he plunged into her, sheathing his hot length inside her body. She took him easily – eagerly – all too used to his size and girth. Her lips sought his, finding them at the same time Jaune sought hers, their tongues interlocking as their bodies slapped together wetly, Summer’s orgasm building and building as he lifted her up off the chair and carried her to the bed, laying her down in the wetness of the cum soaked sheets. Her head nestled on Raven’s sticky stomach, her cheek resting against a large and warm breast. Her hands reached back and locked herself in place, one on Raven’s tits and the other between her legs.

Jaune bent her legs up, pushing in deeper and readying himself to fuck her truly unto oblivion. Until he would cum inside and they would collapse, spent and sweaty, to fall asleep beside Raven’s body. And then in the morning it could begin all over again.

 _Sorry Yang,_ she thought. _Mommy is going to be taking this tonight, and for the next few weeks. But once you start at the manor, I’ll be sure to share with you._

For now, he was all hers.

 


End file.
